Emerald Eyes
by hermoine snape
Summary: HP/HG Dumbledore has a plan that will change a couple's life forever. The most unlikely people will help to protect them. The Headmaster didn't catch the flaw in his great plan. The plan that turns out to be The Power He Knows Not Of. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing of the wonderful Harry Potter series. I just playing with characters for own fun. Hope you enjoy the story.

Rating: Mature

Pairing: HP/HG

Era: Hogwarts

AN: Bashings: Weasely, Dumbledore an understanding Snape and Malfoy family! Shocking! Sirius alive and free! Shocking Granger secret!

* * *

Emerald Eyes

By:

hermione snape

* * *

Chapter 1

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon shape glasses starring at the Potions Master and spy, Professor Severus Snape sat in an over stuffed arm chair across the wizard. He crossed his arms and sneered at the headmaster. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore had told him.

"I will have no part in it. This is madness!" hissed Severus.

Albus leaned forward propping his elbows on top of his desk. "You will or I fear your employment maybe in trouble. You gave me your vow that you will do as I say."

Severus sneered at the elderly wizard. "Are you blackmailing me, Albus?" He rose from his seat. "I will not be blackmailed. I can not go back on word. I am not doing this for you. You damned fool. I'm doing this for my own reasons. You twisted freak of nature. You're just as bad as the Dark Lord!" He swept through the large mahogany doors. He had entered only an hour ago his black robes vanishing from sight.

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He knew this plan would work. The plan he had worked on for years had failed. The Weasely family's plan had failed badly. The trio were entering their seventh year. The plan needed to be a reality before they left the halls of the school. He didn't need it to back firer. The use of Severus Snape had been it's worth of work. He had him were he wanted him. It would be perfect. He just had to wait.

~*~

Severus snatched the bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass from the bookshelf. He poured a large amount into the glass and swallowed the amber liquid in one go and it burned down his throat. "Shit. Damn bastard!" He poured another glass and downed it as he did the first.

Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when the flames in his fireplace turned green. Luicus Malfoy's head appeared. "Now Severus what has happened?" He asked and stepped through entering his childhood friend's chambers. He quickly replaced his strong wards.

"Dumbledore's finally done it. Blackmailing me into his sick plan." Severus hissed and sat down in the arm chair that was behind him.

Lucius sat down on the couch in thought. He smirked at his friend. "The plan has a chance to back firer." Severus gave him a puzzled look. "The power he knows not of. Dumbledore's plan is to steal the power but what if it was to twist the other way. We both know he would be better protected in the Slytherin House, but the Weasely brat got to him first and he was sorted into Gryffindor House. I believe it is time for you to contact your dear sister, my niece."

"I believe you are right. They all must know. Our family is being targeted and we will protect the children. We have to or all could be lost." Severus told him. Luicus nodded stood up and left the way he entered.

~*~

Severus stood on the Astronomy Tower watching the sun set bellow the horizon and a jet black owl fly off into the distance. His sister and brother-in-law had to be told before Dumbledore's plan was to go into action. He knew it would occur over the summer break. They mustn't interfere with it. Lucius was correct it could be the Dark Lord's undoing. Severus turned on his heels his black robes flowed around his ankles. He swept down the stairs to the great hall.

~*~

The great hall was full with the inhabitance of the castle with cheerful and active conversation that echo throughout the hall. The students ready for their much wanted summer break. Harry dreaded going back to his aunt and uncle's house. It was never ending nightmare.

Hermione smiled when she saw Hedwig fly into the great hall. She landed in front of her. Harry turned his best friend with a puzzled expression. "Oh I used Hedwig early today. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head not wanting to speak with his mouth full of pie. He watched her opened the letter. She squealed and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "You can come."

"What?" He asked with a confussed tone.

Hermione pulled back and smiled. "I spoke with Dumbledore. I know how you hate going to the Durselys' for the summer. He gave his approval that you could stay with me. Than I owled mom and dad and they said you could spend the summer with us."

Harry looked at his best friend in shock. He could go to his best friend's house. He didn't have to stay in hell. He could have fun. He beamed at her. "You're the best!" He threw his arms around her neck.

"But their was a catch Harry." Hermione said gravely. Harry frond. She smiled bigger. "You had to have a guard. Snuffles will be at the house. He will have to stay in form. Voldemort is after him. So he can get to you." Harry nodded and threw his arms around her again.

~*~

Severus hid his smirk with a well plastered sneer. He had to admit that it was getting harder and harder to hide who he truly was. He was tired of playing a part. He was tired of the a whole thing. Tired of the war. He was glad that Potter didn't have to spend the summer with his dreaded relatives. He had checked on him several times over the years and it appalled him at the state of the boy with each summer break, but this year it would be different. In fact everything would change.

~*~

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station and the students stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ in search for their families. Harry and Hermione bid the Weasely family a wonderful summer and ran through the enchanted wall, which caused the couple to miss Molly hitting Ron upside the head and give Ginny a curl look. The family ran through the wall.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the busy muggle area. She looked at her best friend and blushed slightly. She turned back in search for her parents. Hermione smiled and pointed to the couple next to the number six exit where they met her every time in the station.

Helen had long slick black curly hair, pale skin, blue eyes and a slim womanly figure. Sean had brown hair, tone skin, brown eyes and muscular built frame.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Helen Granger held some of Snape's characteristics but kept that to himself. He didn't want to upset Hermione. He only smiled. She pulled him through the crowd.

Helen quickly pulled Hermione into a gentle hug. "I've missed you sweetheart." She said and pulled back. "You must be Harry. It's nice to met you." She quickly pulled him into a hug.

He was glad that Mrs. Granger's hug was gentle unlike Mrs. Weasely's tight hugs. He smiled and returned the hug. "It's nice to met you Mrs. Granger." She pulled back and smiled.

Sean pulled Hermione back out at arms length and smiled. "What happened to the girl I sent to Hogwarts in September?" He teased.

"Daddy." She said her face turning a slight shade of pink. She saw Harry smile. He winked at her causing her to blush more.

Hermione's once unruly hair was now in slick curls, her bright brown eyes intensified with the right about eye makeup that brought out her facial features even more. Her clothes that once baggy clothes fit her tone body from her and Harry's mornings workouts in ROR.

Harry introduced himself to Mr. Granger. He smiled and shook the young man's hand. They all jumped when they heard a bark.

Harry turned around and saw large shaggy black dog his tail wagging madly behind. "Padfoot." Harry said with a large smile. He knelt down and threw his arms around the dog's neck. He pulled back and Padfoot gave him large lick on the face.

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around the dog's neck. "Thank you for doing this." She whispered. He licked her cheek. "Let's go."

"You guys go on I need to speak to Mr. Granger." Harry told them.

"We already know. It's alright. We'll do what we can to make sure you stay safe." Sean told him. Padfoot barked in agreement. "Let's go home." Harry smiled and they all left King's Cross Station.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narcissa smiled when she saw Luicus and Draco enter the parlor. She rose to her elegant height and pulled her only son into her arms. "I've missed you sweetheart." she whispered, pulled back and kissed him on the forehead. Lucius kissed his wife. "Do they know what's going on?" Narcissa asked as they all sat down.

"Yes. Severus owled them before the train left Hogwarts." Luicus answered. She nodded. "Don't worry Narcissa. We'll protect them. It's the means to the end this damned war."

Draco only looked at his parents in confusion. He wanted to know what they were talking about. He was about to asked when his godfather walked through the double doors. Draco smirked at him. Severus smiled slightly and sat down next to the young man.

"Are we going to get Dumbledore sent to Azkaban for child endangerment and abuse? He needs it!" Narcissa hissed dangerously. "No child should go through that. Damn Lucius we should have tried-"

"Dearest, we are at war. You know I would have sprang that boy from those damned family years ago. We both know it would have ended in his death."

"Father, those so called blood wards don't work." Draco told him.

"What are you saying Draco?" Luicus asked with much concern for Potter.

"Those blood wards are a fake. They never existed. It was something he made up. I looked it up Father. It was something to get Potter to see Dumbledore as a savior. Father I've seen all kinds of scars on him." Luicus raised a brow. "God not in that way!" Severus chuckled.

Narcissa sighed heavily. "At lest we got him away from the Durselys. We can worry about his crimes later. Sirius is going to be at the Grangers' all summer. He is his guard."

"At lest it's a family member we can trust." Draco said without a thought.

"Are you calling my sister un-trust worthy, Draco?" Severus hissed at his godson. He quickly shook his head. "Good."

~*~

Molly angrily sliced the potatoes and dropped them into the soup that was over the fire. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore denied her precious Ginny the summer with Harry. And to what, spend the summer with the muggle-born, Hermione. All of her careful planning was falling apart. The love potion she'd been giving Harry for the past few years hadn't worked. 'Why' was the question.

Molly flicked her wand and cake was coated with a chocolate icing. She couldn't understand why Ron would want anything to do with Hermione. Her blood was not pure. She did have the brains that made up for blood ranking. The Weasely family bloodline was an old bloodline and loosing it's luster for breeding good magical talent. She would let Hermione's heritage slide just to get the genes.

Arthur, Fred and George stood in the doorway shocked at what they were hearing. Molly's ramblings about her two youngest plans to help Dumbledore. The men looked at each other in disbelief. The kind and loving woman they knew wasn't in front of them, but one with a conniving plan that harmed two kind and loving people. Fred motion for them to go outside to the backyard. They nodded and stepped out of the kitchen.

~*~

The Weasely men walked into the backyard shed. Arthur warded the area. George snapped his fingers. "Remus needs to know. He's close to Harry."

They nodded and Arthur lowered the wards and his son was gone with a faint pop. Fred whistled and walked around the shed. Arthur tried to grasp at the matter at hand. He couldn't believe what he heard came out of his wife's mouth. It was just not Molly. He could tell she wasn't under the Impro Curse. He had seen too many times. She was doing it under her own free will.

George appeared in front of the red heads with Remus Lupin at his side.

"What has happened to Harry and Hermione? Sirius is with them now. They alright?" Remus asked worryingly.

Arthur replaced the wards and the men sat down on the benches. The Weasely men stared at the werewolf across from them. Remus's brow frond. He could tell something was terribly wrong but Sirius and kids were safe. He sighed in relief.

"We walked into the kitchen." Arthur stated. "We heard Molly talking to herself." He continued on with the information that they had over heard.

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Molly dosing Harry with love potion to make him fall in love with Ginny, and on Dumbledore orders. He's eyes flash dangerously at the men. Fred swallowed hard when he heard him growl.

"Many people don't know this. It was kept from people. It was placed in James and Lily's will. I was to take care of Harry if something was to happen to Sirius. Lily had also named me Harry's godfather. Once I heard of their attack went to Dumbledore to retrieve Harry from him. But when I arrived at Hogwarts their was no sign of them anywhere. I had no clue where they took my godson." Remus told them and waited for the information to sink in before he continued. "I waited in the entrance hall. I waited for hours. When he returned," he stood up and began to pace angrily, "he wouldn't tell me where he was. He said, "Harry is safe. Do not worry Remus." He growled, "He stole my godson from me. I couldn't find him for years!" He slumped down onto the bench. "The magic Dumbledore had placed around the Durselys home disenabled me to save my godson once I found him. Sirius tried to do the same over and over again. Where is he now?"

Arthur and the twins only stared at Remus unblinking and their mouths open in shock. Dumbledore had denied Harry a happy childhood. "The blood wards?" they all said at once.

"Fake." was all Remus said.

Arthur shook his head and finally answered his question. "Harry's with Hermione and her family for the summer." Remus sighed in relief.

Remus ran his hand through his graying hair. "He has another plan at work. I have a feeling it has something to do with Hermione." He told the Weasely men. "I advise you to pack a few things and come with me. It's not safe for you here. Arthur you can tell Molly that the Ministry has you at work for some muggle conference. Fred, George you can apart back and forth to work. Alright?" The men nodded. "Meet at the end of the road in twenty minutes." They nodded again and they went their separate ways.

Arthur told Molly about the once and lifetime opportunity to see muggles at work. It was a promotion at work. She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek and bid him a safe trip. He left the Burrow.

The twins and Arthur met Remus at the end of the long road. He nodded in approval. He pulled out a portkey. He instructed for them to hold on. The red heads grabbed the book and they felt at tug at their navels and vanished.

~*~

Sean pulled up to a two-story brick house that was located in quiet small town. Harry smiled and got out of the car. He helped Hermione from the car. She smiled and thanked him. Sean and Helen couldn't help but smile at the couple. Sean popped the car trunk while Helen unlocked the house door.

Hermione looked around and saw no one in sight. She pulled out her wand and shrank her and Harry's trunks. They grabbed their pets and followed Sean inside the house.

Hermione closed the door behind her and smiled at Harry who was looking around house. She magically sent their things up the stairs that was located in the front of the door. She took Harry's hand and led him down the small hall family pictures hung.

The living room had a large bay window behind the couch, coffee table in front that rested on hard wood floor, loveseat on the right with a end table separating the seats and a black thin lamp that light most of the room. A large flat screen T.V. hung on the wall in front of the couch. A large brick fireplace pictures that rested on the deep wood mantle. The walls were painted a light brown color.

The door on the right led to the kitchen. The room was painted in deep green, lily wall paper that lined the middle of the wall, title floor. A round table that was in the middle of the room. A counter in the middle that separated the small dinning area to the cooking area that had it's standard stove, fridge and cabinets. The left a door that lead to the backyard.

"Wow it's great." Harry said just as Padfoot walked into the kitchen through the doggy door and a barked.

"Come on boys upstairs." Hermione said and ran from the kitchen into the living room and up the stairs followed by Harry and Padfoot.

~*~

The hall had wooden floors and cream colored walls. The door on the left was the bathroom and cross was a guest room with a four post king size bed, closet, and dresser. Than another two doors next to each other.

Hermione walked into the room that was on the left. "This is your room." She told him. "The door on the right is the bathroom and it joins to my room. On the left is your walk in closet and the dress is inside it. You have a great view to the back yard."

Harry walked over to the window that was next to his four post bed and beside table. He saw an underground pool that was blocked off by a large fence with a nice size pool house and a nice size green yard with a tree house in a tall oak tree.

"Wow you have a pool." said Harry with a large smile. Hermione nodded.

She led him into the bathroom. It had a long mirror and counter with two sinks one on the right and the other on the left. A large shower/tub behind them and toilet on the right.

Harry stuck his head into Hermione's room. It was exactly the same except her room was painted in light blue with clouds and large bookshelf full of books and a nice size desk in front of the window. Padfoot barked in approval causing the couple to jump. He barked a chuckle.

"Here I'll help you unpack." She said and waved her wand and his things were in their respectable places. She did the same to her belongings. "The advantages of being a year older than you."

Harry grabbed his pillow off the bed and threw at his best friend. Hermione quickly ducked and grabbed the pillow and threw back at him. He easily caught it. Harry stuck is tongue out Hermione.

"Kids dinner's ready!" They heard Sean call from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran down the stairs followed by a barking Padfoot to the kitchen.

The family enjoyed a nice supper. Padfoot was just glad that he didn't have to eat dog food. He was given chicken that Helen had made. He gave her bark as a thank you. She only wink at the wizard. They enjoyed light conversation kids telling them about the school year.

~*~

Harry crawled into bed. Padfoot jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to his godson. Harry rubbed his head. "Sirius I actually feel more at home here than I do at the Burrow. It's not as crowded. Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't see me as the Boy-Who-Lived like know some of the Weasely family do. They just see Harry. Is it weird to feel at home so quickly?" Sirius shook his head. "Could it be because of Hermione?"

Padfoot shifted into the form of Sirius Black. "I think you love her." He whispered.

"Of course I do. She's my best friend." Harry told his godfather.

"Oh come on Harry. You look at Hermione the same way your father looked at your mother. The holding hands. She blushes. It's rather cute, Pup. Moony would agree with me. You can talk to her about anything. Your dreams, troubles and she's never left your side like Ron has at times. You love Hermione Granger."

Harry placed his arms under his head and stared up at he ceiling in thought. He smiled at the thought. Her smile did make his stomach tie up into a knot. He always tried to make her laugh just see her eyes shine with happiness. He always found a excuse to be alone with her more. He hated when Ron made her cry and when she fought with the red head. Harry thought of something else.

"Sirius," He turned his head to the right and faced Harry. "I just thought of something. I'm not a attracted to Ginny. I haven't even thought about her lately. I wanted to be with her when I'm around her. But when I see Hermione it immediately goes away. It's weird. When ever Mrs. Weasely would give me something to drink it smelt like lilies."

Sirius brow fronded at the news. He only knew one thing that would cause that type of infatuation. "She couldn't have." he mumbled. Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Molly has been dosing you with Amortentia."

Harry's eyes widened. They had learned how to brew it in potions. "We learned how to brew that potion before we left for the summer. But why dose me with a potion? Why did it wear off when Hermione came around?"

"Well, first I don't know why Molly did it to you. But think the reason why it wore off each time you saw Hermione is because you love her. It's stronger than the potion."

Harry turned his head to his godfather and said, "I think you're right. I do love her. I have since my third year. What should I do?"

"Go after her Pup." Sirius said, smiled and shifted back into Padfoot and they fell asleep.

~*~

Remus and the Weasely men appeared in front of a small three bedroom one bathroom cabin. The werewolf waved his wand and they walked inside. He quickly replaced the wards.

"It's nothing much. This is the living room." Remus told them. It only contained a couch, coffee table, loveseat and two armchairs in front of a small fireplace. "The bedrooms are down the hall. Fred, George you'll have to share a room. It's on the right. It has two twin beds. Arthur your room is on the left next to the bathroom. Mine's on the far end on the right. The books to read are in my room. You are welcome to them." He led them trough the living room into the small kitchen. "The standard kitchen. Everything is gas related so be careful. The fridge and cabinets are charmed to remain stocked. So no worries about running out of food. Any questions?" The men shook their heads. "I'm off to bed. I'm really not hungry. Please make yourselves at home."

"Remus," Arthur called and he turned around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," and he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Fred and George bid their father goodnight. They weren't hungry too much had happened. Arthur only nodded and decided to do the same as his sons. They were all emotionally drained.

* * *

Hit the lovely button and leave me a review. I have chocolate frogs!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank my readers for placing such wonderful reviews. I love putting the bad guys in a good light and the good guys in a bad light. It's fun to make them do as I want. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 3

Luicus quietly stepped out of the fireplace and into the Granger's living room. Helen stood up and hugged the wizard. He smiled and returned the hug. He shook Sean's hand.

"Uncle, what is going on?" asked Helen. "Is Hermione and Harry in danger?"

Lucius sat down on the loveseat. Sean returned to the couch and Helen sat down next to husband. They waited for him to answer the question.

Sean always found it interesting how the Malfoy and Snape families were connected. Luicus's older sister apparently had an affair with Severus's father three years before Severus was born. Luicus's sister died giving birth to Helen. The family got along well despite how they became connected. Sean was snapped out his thoughts when Lucius spoke.

"Puppet, I fear Dumbledore has a plan up his sleeve, but that plan we have no clue what it is. But this isn't for sure but I think he wants a Potter heir. The baby will be powerful. Yes very powerful with the Malfoy, Snape and Potter lines will be beyond our wildest dreams. Than Hermione being half blood. No offense Sean." He shook his head. "The child would have been even stronger if it was full blood."

Helen only stared at her uncle not wanting to believe what she was hearing. She knew he or Severus were rarely wrong when it came to their conclusions. They were spies and learned what to look for. Severus had brewed the love potions many times for Harry to be dosed with by Mrs. Weasely. He had no choice because, Dumbledore dangled the Unbreakable Vow in front of him each time he'd protest.

"You're telling us we have no choice but to let our baby girl go through this?" Sean said trying to make sense of it all. Even with Severus's letter it was still hard to believe.

"Yes. Sean we're all family here and we protect our family. The kids will be protected. Severus has protected his niece many times over the years. We'll just have become more protective if Hermione is to carry the Potter heir. Dumbledore will do everything in his power to get the child."

"But the baby thing is just a guess. It might not happen that way." said Helen not wanting Hermione to be a mother at eighteen or Harry a father at seventeen.

"Puppet, I want you ready for anything." Luicus rose from the seat. "I bid you farewell. I just wanted you to hear it from family and in person. Severus wasn't able to make it." He bent over kissed Helen on the cheek and shook Sean's hand. "Be careful," and he left the way he entered.

~*~

Harry walked into the bathroom just as Hermione was wrapping a towel around herself. "Oh sorry, Mione. I'll remember to knock next time." Hermione smiled at her best friend and closed the door.

Padfoot let out a bark of a laugh and rolled on his back his four paws up in the air. Harry tackled the shaggy black dog and pinned his paws above his head. He laughed at his godfather who had transform into human form.

"You walked in on Hermione. Your face was priceless!" Sirius gasped out in uncontrollable laughter. Harry stood up and threw pillows at him. "Wait until I tell Moony. He'll love it!"

"Harry shower's free." Hermione said sticking her head into his bedroom. "You, Sirius Black are suppose to be in animgus form. Bad doggy." She returned to her room.

"She's loosened up a lot. She's gotten extremely pretty."

"Chill Padfoot. Paws off. That's my girl." Harry told him walking into the bathroom. He winked at his godfather who shifted back into dog form.

~*~

Helen set the table for breakfast and Sean kissed his wife and sat down. Harry walked into the room followed by Hermione and Padfoot. Helen sat sausage, bisects and eggs on a plate. She sat it down in front of Padfoot. She joined the trio at the table.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Sean asked Hermione and Harry.

"I thought," Hermione turned to Harry, "if it's ok with you that we'd do some homework for an hour or maybe two at the most. Just to get it slowly out of the way. You know get into a routine like we do with our workouts. Than have fun rest of the day. Is that alright?"

Harry chewed some eggs in thought. "I love the idea. It will keep us from arguing over who's done what. We should work on one subject at a time. So we won't misplace anything."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. She had noticed over the past school year that Harry had became more engrossed in his studies than before taking them more seriously. She was pleased at how he had grown up. Sirius had told her that he was seeing more Lily in him as he got older, but still held strong to James's traits.

Sean and Helen bid the kids goodbye and they headed off to work hoping nothing major would happen. They knew Sirius was with them for protection. The idea of Dumbledore taking control of the kids weighed heavily on them.

~*~

Remus sat at the small round kitchen table. He turned the page of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Their had not been an report of a death eater attack in several days. It got him wondering what had kept Voldemort quiet.

Remus looked up when Arthur walked into the room. The red head smiled weakly and joined him at the table with a cup off coffee. Remus could tell Arthur didn't sleep well last night. He saw the twins in the same state. Remus knew that things would get worse before it got better.

Fred and George were so caught up in their own thoughts that the kitchen wasn't surrounded by active conversation or laughter. They didn't want to believe that their mother was capable of dosing Harry with a love potion. He had given them the money to start up Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was always there to make sure that they stayed out of too much trouble as possible. They had asked on several occasions if a product was too dangerous or if it met the qualifications to be sold. Fred and George knew that they were lucky to have Harry and Hermione as friends. They were one of kind.

Fred and George bid their father and Remus goodbye and went to work. They could escape from the reality of their family's doing. A place that always made them happy.

~*~

Harry and Hermione sat in her room. They had just returned from a swim in the pool. They decided to finish up their transfiguration homework since they had nearly finished it earlier. Padfoot laid down on the end of the bed and watched the young couple. He wondered when Harry would take action and tell her how he felt.

Harry would glance at Hermione every so often. Padfoot rolled his eyes. Harry moved closer to work easier next to her. The Marauder knew it was only to be closer to her. Hermione looked at him and blushed slightly when Harry winked at her.

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. He had told her about him being dosed with love potion by Mrs. Weasely earlier that day. She couldn't believe that the kind woman would do that to someone she thought as a son. Than it got her wondering if he felt anything towards her. She had kept to herself that she had a crush on him since her third year. She didn't have the courage to ask him if he liked her. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Hermione took a deep breath and asked, "Harry," he looked up from his book, "did you at one point in time ever see me more than a friend?"

* * *

Hit the button and leave me shout out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip waiting for Harry's answer praying that he wouldn't get up and leave. He looked at his best friend taken back by the question. He looked into her bright brown eyes and watched them glaze over with tears. Padfoot lifted his head also waiting for Harry to answer the question.

"Yes." whispered Harry. "I have for along time." He said brushing a fallen tear from Hermione's left cheek. "I," he took a deep breath, "fell in love with you in our third year."

She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She opened them and smile broke out across her face. "You love me?" Harry nodded his head. Hermione threw her arms around his neck in relief. She pulled back enough to see his face and said, "I love you too."

Harry cradled the back of her head with his left hand. He slowly lowered her head and claimed her with his own. He pulled back and smiled only to claim her lips again with the passion that he had kept bottled up for nearly four years.

Padfoot's eyes shined with glee for his godson and Hermione. He knew Harry would finally be with someone that loved Harry for himself. Padfoot jumped off the bed and slipped out of the room to give them some time alone. He knew that Dumbledore's plan would eventually unfold if he was there or not. But at lest Harry wasn't being controlled by a love potion and was able to act on his own.

The couple pulled back when it was necessary for air. Harry saw Hermione's facial expression turn to worry and fear. "No Hermione I'm not being controlled by a love potion these are my feelings not being forced onto me." She smiled and he claimed her again. "We only have two more questions to answer than were through for today." Hermione nodded and they finished their transfiguration homework for the summer.

~*~

Helen and Sean walked into the house and smelled of freshly baked bread and pasta. The couple hung up their white coats and removed their shoes. Helen sat her purse and keys down on the table near the door. They walked through the living room and into kitchen.

Helen and Sean found Harry and Hermione dancing to a slow song that was playing from the radio that sat on the far right end of the counter. Harry gracefully turned Hermione and dipped her. He pulled her back up and kissed her nose. Harry smiled at Hermione's small laugh.

"You're so beautiful." whispered Harry and captured her lips.

They were unable to stop cuddling, small kisses or laughing since they confessed their love for each other. Harry had something he had only dreamed of. For someone to love him for himself and not just as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"We must set the table." Harry said between kisses. Hermione flicked her wand and the table was set. "That will work." He told her smiling against her lips.

Padfoot barked at the couple and they jumped apart when the bark echoed throughout the kitchen. Harry turned his head to the kitchen doorway and saw Sean and Helen with huge smiles on their faces. Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest with embarrassment of getting caught snogging her best friend.

"Well, it's about bloody time." said Sean with a small chuckle.

Hermione pulled out of Harry's embrace and grabbed a bottle of red wine and four glasses. Hermione's parents let her have a drink if she wished to have one. She was almost of the drinking age but it also taught her to drink responsibility.

"Everyone sit down please." Harry said gesturing to the table. Sean helped Helen to her seat and than sat at the table. "You too Mione." He helped to her seat as well. "We thought we'd cook supper since you did last night Mr. Granger. I don't want to feel useless. I like to cook anyway."

They enjoyed a light conversation. Sirius joined the family and Harry at the table for supper. He told Mr. and Mrs. Granger about his time at Hogwarts. He let out a dog of a growl when he mentioned Peter.

~*~

Hermione threw the covers over her head when a strike of lighting lit up the dark night sky. She quickly jumped out the bed when a clash of thunder echoed in her bedroom. She ran through the bathroom and into Harry's room.

"Harry." Hermione whispered. "Harry." He turned over and found a shadow in his room. "Can I sleep with you? I'm kind of scared of storms."

"Yea." He told her lifting up the covers and Hermione crawled into the bed. "Sleep," he held her close, "I'll protect from the storm." She snuggled deep into his arms. They feel into a peaceful sleep.

Padfoot had heard the entire conversation from beside the bed. He smiled and shifted to find a more comfortable spot. He followed the couple into a peaceful sleep.

Helen stuck her head inside Harry's room. She smiled at the young couple. She knew Hermione was frightened of storms and allowed her to sleep with Harry. She normally wouldn't allow her sleeping with Harry. She walked into the room and pulled the covers back over them. Helen kissed them on the forehead and patted Padfoot on the head. She quietly left the room.

~*~

Harry walked into the kitchen twisting his wand between his fingers whistling a happy tune. He couldn't believe that he had been at the Granger for three weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were quickly becoming more and more like family to him and his love for Hermione was growing stronger with each passing day. They finally proclaimed themselves boyfriend and girlfriend last week. It thrilled Helen and Sean beyond what they could say. They knew if the young couple was going to become parents with the help of Dumbledore that he'd take care of Hermione and the baby.

Harry poured Hermione and himself a cup of coffee and sat it down on the counter just as she walked into the room. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. They sat down at the table and drank their coffee in silence.

Hermione and Harry finished their summer homework and had the rest of the summer to themselves without worrying about it. He was glad about it because it was one less thing to worry about. He had Hermione to thank for that and he did on several times.

The couple sent most of the day outside by the pool. Harry got Hermione on a broom and they flied around the house low of course. So she wouldn't freak out. They were hidden under an invisibility charm so that the locals wouldn't see them flying. Harry was pleased that she was slowly becoming more comfortable on a broom, but he knew that she would never fly one on her own.

~*~

Sean told the kids that he to work the night sift morgue because a body had came in that the police needed done quickly. (Medical Examiner.) Helen also had to work late. The hospital was short handed they had a massive six car pile up on the interstate. They were going to pull an all night shift.

Padfoot had a eerie feeling that the fool's old plan was to take place while the house was empty. It was the perfect time to strike. He knew to keep his distance tonight.

~*~

Severus sat in the headmaster's office staring at Albus. Albus told his spy and Potions Master that it was time to put his plan into motion. He handed Severus a bottle filled with a blue liquid and the spy snatched it from the headmaster and placed it inside his pocket.

"You are a deranged fool! They're only children!" Severus hissed and exited the office his black robes disappearing from sight.

"This will work perfectly. I'll get what I want." He whispered and went to stroke Fawks bit his finger. "Ouch, you damned bird."

~*~

Severus walked up to the back door and knocked slightly. Padfoot slipped through the doggy door and growled. He noticed it was only Severus.

He morphed into human form. "It's happening tonight?" Sirius told him hoping for a no.

"Yes. It's happening tonight. Don't you worry. I'll protect our family. Don't forget that Hermione's my niece. I love her dearly. It must come to pass." He held out the bottle. It's blue to ensure that Hermione becomes with child and that child is a boy."

Sirius sighed heavily and took the potion. He nodded and morphed into a dog. He stepped through the doggy door. Severus was gone with a faint pop.

Sirius soaked some brownies into the potion and placed them onto a plate. The walked into the living room were they all were watching a movie. He sat them down on the table.

"Oh thanks Sirius." Harry said with a bright smile and took one off the plate. He handed one to Hermione as well.

Sirius shifted back into Padfoot and laid down on the floor. He returned to watching the movie acting like nothing was about to happen. He would look at the couple every once and while and saw they had finished all their brownies. He knew what was about to happen. Sirius watched the couple leave the room a few minutes later.

~*~

Harry and Hermione quickly removed each others clothes. They had a burning desire to be touched and loved. He lifted Hermione up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He moved over on top supporting his weight with his arms. Harry ran his hands over her body learning every curve and his mouth left a trail of hot butterfly kisses all over her body. He moved lower south.

Hermione arched her back and moaned when Harry's mouth made contact with womanhood. He slid a finger in and out. Soon followed by another and with his tongue. Harry figured he must have been doing something right because of all the wonderful noises Hermione was making and made him harden. He felt her walls tighten. The sound of Hermione's voice hit his ears.

"Harry." Hermione moaned in passion. She grabbed a handful of his hair and bucked her hips. "Gods Harry."

Harry sucked and licked her clean. He kissed his way back up to Hermione's mouth and claimed her lips with own. She grabbed his hardened member. Harry hissed at the pressure and the movement of her hand.

"Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Honey, stop or I'll be through before it begins." He moved her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. He positioned himself at her entrance and asked, "Quick or slow?"

Hermione didn't answer only pushed Harry onto his back. She straddled his lap and slowly lowered herself down on his hardened member. She hissed at the slight sting. Harry moaned at the feel of her tight muscles. He lowered her head and captured her lips with his own. She slowly rocked her hips.

"You're amazing." whispered Harry and moaned at her sudden movement her hips shifting up and down. "Amazing."

Hermione racked her nails down his muscular chest. She threw back her head and moved her hips a bit faster. Harry grabbed her hips and clumsily rolled Hermione onto the mattress.

"That might take some practice." he said with a slight laugh. Hermione smiled and moaned at the new position.

~*~

Padfoot laid in front of his godson's bedroom door. He promised to protect the kids and wasn't going anywhere to a place he couldn't protect them. He could hear the moans from inside the bedroom. He knew at lest the baby was being made out of love. Harry would make a wonderful father. Just as James was even with the short period of time he had being with Harry.

Padfoot looked up at the clock that hung on the wall when it struck eleven. The marauder's eyes widened. They had been at it for over an hour and the first time doesn't last long. He smirked because his godson must be extremely talented in the bed. He chuckled when heard Hermione call Harry's name. he had counted up to four. Harry James Potter was most decently talented in the bed.

Padfoot lifted his head when he heard the front door open and close. The sound of keys and a bag being sat down on a table. He knew it was Helen. He ran down the stairs and greeted the woman.

"Hi." Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's-"

"Happened," was all she said.

"Well, it's kind of happening now." he told her. They both looked up in the direction of the stairs when they heard them cry out each others names. They couldn't help but laugh. "He's rather…good from the-"

Helen raised her hands for Sirius to stop talking. She didn't want to hear about her daughter's first time from a male prospective. She wanted Hermione to tell her if she wished.

Sean walked into the house. Helen told him what had occurred. He sighed heavily and only nodded. He went up the stairs without a word. Helen kissed Sirius on the cheek and followed her husband. Sirius shifted back into Padfoot and went up the stairs.

~*~

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and pulled the covers over their nude bodies. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." Hermione kissed his chest and snuggled deeper into his arms. He watched her slowly fall asleep. "Can I keep you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes you can keep me Harry Potter." Hermione answered and he held her close.

Padfoot had heard the small conversation from the bathroom doorway and his eyes widened. Harry didn't realize the magnitude of his question especially that they took each others purities. He watched a white light form around them and quickly vanish as it quickly appeared. They were now husband and wife. But the one thing that caught him off guard was that Fawks appeared in the room with two small boxes and a scroll. Padfoot shook his head. He couldn't handle anymore surprises tonight. He already knew he wouldn't sleep. He would contact Moony in the morning. He had been keeping him updated with the events along with Severus.

~*~

Luicus watched Severus pace the floor in front of the roaring fire. The blonde sighed heavily and shook his head. Severus had came to the manor several hours ago to inform him and Narcissa that Dumbledore's plan was to take place tonight and that Hermione was to carry the Potter heir. The heir was to be a male to carry on the Potter name if the child was to live that long.

"They must be protected!" Severus hissed at Lucius for the thousandth time.

Lucius got up and poured the Potions Master a stiff drink. He shoved it into his hand. "Drink." Severus turned up the glass and downed the amber liquid. "Better?" He nodded and slumped down into a empty armchair.

They both sat in silence. The only thing you could hear was the clock ticking away the hours of the night. They were worried for the family for a young couple that slept soundly in the Granger home.

* * *

Hit the wonderful button!

AN: You will find out what has brought Fawks to the house in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blocked the sun that blinded him through the curtains. He turned his head and saw Fawkes perched on the back of the chair sound asleep with two black boxes and scroll laid on the table. He wondered why Dumbledore's phoenix was in his bedroom. Harry carefully moved Hermione's arm and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled up his flannel pajama pants and carefully got out of bed sticking his wand in the waist band of his pants.

Harry walked up to the creature and silently petted the beautiful bird. He opened his eyes and cooed at the gentle touches. He sat down at the table and picked up the scroll. He saw a red seal with a phoenix and two wand below the bird that formed an 'X'. Harry shrugged his shoulders and careful broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. He sat back in the chair and his eyes widened in shock. It was a letter from his father.

_Harry, _

_I know this is a total shock. Fawkes has appeared to you now that you are wed and have entered adulthood. I know you will make a wonderful father and husband. You have so much of your mother inside of you. You're strong, loyal and brave. _

_Inside this scroll contains the deeds to the Potter estates and the stores own or built over the years. I ask of you to trust the Malfoy family and Snape. The trust of the Granger family. they have been friend of ours for many years. They will protect you._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Harry laid the letter down on the table and flipped through the many deeds.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Ollivander's Wand Shop_

_Flourish and Blotts _

_Magical Menagerie _

_Quality Quidditch Store _

_Potter Cottage _

_Gryffindor Castle _

He found another letter. He sat down the many deeds.

_Harry,_

_Potter Cottage is in Paris. It's your mother's favorite place. _

_Gryffindor Castle has been handed down throughout the family for over 1,000 years. It is located in Scotland by the ocean. It's one of my favorite spots. I hope you enjoy the wonders that these places offer. _

_Love, _

_Dad _

_P.s. Fawkes has been in our family for many years. He doesn't belong to the fool of a headmaster. He will be loyal to you anyway and he has years of information for your use._

He's brow frond at the news. He would have to look at the information later. He's attention was on the boxes that were in front of him.

Harry sat down the letter and opened a small wrapped package that had a phoenix handle. He assumed went to the Potter's family vault. He knew that the shops had grown which meant he had more money than he ever imagined.

Harry picked up a black box and opened the lid inside had two rings. He picked up a famine family ring that had a phoenix with wands that crossed formed an 'X'. He knew it was indeed the Potter family crest. The other ring was a diamond wedding band. He knew those rings were for Hermione. He closed the lid and picked up the other box. Harry's rings were a masculine family crest ring and plain gold wedding band. He closed the lid and sat it down on the table. Just as a Ministry notice appeared. Harry picked it up and saw it was a married certificate. He knew he was indeed married to his best friend/girlfriend.

"It must be ancient magic." Harry whispered sitting down the marriage certificate.

He looked over to the direction of the bed and saw Hermione stirring. She turned over and opened her eyes. Harry smiled making her blush. He got up and grabbed the papers. He sat down on the side of the bed and handed Hermione the scrolls. She sat up and read each deed carefully. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were married. Harry got up grabbed the boxes and returned back to the bed.

"Fawkes sent everything. Even these." Harry said lifting lid and wedding band shined around the round the room from the morning sun. "May I?" Hermione nodded and Harry slowly slid the band onto her left hand. He grabbed the family ring and slid it onto her right ring finger.

Hermione grabbed the other box and pulled out gold band. She slid it onto his left hand. She grabbed the family ring and slid it onto his right hand. Harry kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's so weird." Hermione said looking down at the wedding band. She looked up and asked, "What did we do last night? Besides being together. Did you say anything that could well…awaken ancient magic?"

Harry moved over beside Hermione and rested against the headboard. He pulled her into his arms. He pulled the cover over her bare chest just in case if someone walked into the room. He played with frizzy morning curly hair in thought.

"I told you, I loved you. Than I asked if I could keep you."

Hermione pulled her wand out from under pillow and summoned a thick book. She grabbed the floating book and sat her wand on the beside table. She flipped through the pages.

Harry sat back and watched her search for the answer. He knew Ron would flip out if he saw her with a book while she was in bed. He mentally shuttered at the thought of Ron in the bed beside her and he pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Here we are." Hermione said pointing to the title on the page. _Contego Tu _"Or also known as a Keeping Union in Ancient Ruin."

"Is that why a Marriage License appeared?" Harry asked actually mentally thanking the ancient magic.

"I believe it is." Hermione answered him and scanning the chapter at the same time. "I can't believe this." Harry turned his head sideways so he could read along with her. "It says:

_The Contego Tu is a rare union were the Ancient Ones will bless those soul bound souls that had been denied happiness. The soul bound that had came to earth more than once after death only to search for them and failed. Because of evil ripping away their chance before they are joined in holy union. _

_The soul bound must be pure and take that purity from each other and ask this question: 'Can I keep you followed my their name?' followed by the answer 'Yes. You may keep me followed by their name,' and the union is complete. _

_The Contego Tu is a protection union in itself. No potions of love will take control over their mind, body or soul. They are now immune to the strongest known to mankind. The soul bound is total faithful to their other half and no other will be able to touch them in any intent way. They are bound even in death. _

The couple sat in silence taking in the newly found information. Harry gently turned his newly found best friend, soul bound and wife and smiled. He pushed back her hair from her face and captured her lips with his own. The book knocked to the floor. He slowly lowered her down onto the mattress.

~*~

Helen and Sean sat at the kitchen table drinking their coffee in silence. They knew that Harry and Hermione's lives would be forever changed but, they didn't know how much it truly changed in the room last night. Sirius didn't have the heart to tell them about Harry and Hermione awaking ancient magic. He was actually surprised that they didn't feel the intense source of magic that surrounded the house. He knew it was for the best. At lest for now until the young couple would find out about the ancient union.

Helen heard a knock at the back door. She knew the only person that would arrive at the back door was her little brother. She got up and answered the door. Severus found himself in a loving hug. He returned the hug. Helen pulled back and found Lucius Narcissa and Draco behind him. Helen stepped aside and allowed her family to enter the house. She closed the door behind Draco. She gave the blonde a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he could duck away from her. Narcissa laughed and pulled Helen into a hug.

Helen flicked her wand and three cups of coffee landed neatly on the table. The family gathered around the table. Sirius morphed into human form and joined the family. They all sat in silence wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"So Granger-" Draco stopped when everyone stared at the young wizard. "Sorry old habits and cover stories is hard to break. Hermione's-"

"Pregnant." Sean whispered and continued, "Because of that deranged headmaster."

Sirius studied his family for a moment. He knew it was time to tell them what happened last night. "Hermione isn't only pregnant."

"Excuse me. What do you mean by "Hermione isn't only pregnant?" Severus hissed dangerously.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck trying to find away to break the news to them gently. The Potions Master raised a brow waiting for the marauder to answer. "Ancient magic was preformed last."

"What?!" They all snapped at the wizard.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Contego Tu was preformed last night. I'm actually surprised that you didn't feel the magic in the house."

Lucius sighed and twisted his wedding band in thought. He looked around at the family. "Hermione's now protected. I'm actually glad the Ancient Ones blessed them. I knew that they were meant to be together. But them coming back to earth in search for each other is amazing to me."

"This will indeed be the Dark Lord's down fall." said Severus.

"Why must everything be about Voldemort?" hissed Sean.

"Because it is! Also with Dumbledore! He's caused this to happen. I was powerless to stop it!" Severus nearly yelled at his brother-in-law breathing heavily. He got up and began to pace the kitchen his black robes blowing behind with each step. "I can't lose her not now. I haven't even told her she's my niece. Or that Luicus is her godfather. We have… Hermione means too much to this family." he mumbled. Helen got up and pulled her brother into a hug. Severus tensed up but slowly relaxed. "She means too much to me."

"I know. I know." whispered Helen. She pulled back and kissed his forehead. "We'll tell them before the school year starts." Helen whispered and he nodded his head.

* * *

Hit the wonderful button and leave a great review.

AN: Latin translations:

Contego: keep

Tu: you


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Readers I have noticed that in away this seems a little one sided. But it will lead to Harry in this chapter. I wanted to spilt the concerns to the couple in half. And show the differences between the abuse and what actions they will take against Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry twisted a strain of his wife's hair between his fingers. He looked down and smiled. They found the Ancient Ones had bless them for a reason and didn't want to think it was because of Voldemort. But the reason because their souls had finally found each other before the evil could rip them apart. Again. Harry and Hermione accpected the marriage because they had been friends for over six years and loved each other more than anyone could fathom.

Hermione moved her head and laid down on his chest. Harry wrapped his strong arms around his wife's slender waist and kissed her bare shoulder. They were surprised that her parents or Sirius hadn't come and checked in on them. They knew it was summer break and Helen and Sean let them sleep in until it was eleven at the latest. Harry turned his head to left and looked at the clock _11:20 A.M. _

"Come on love let's get a shower than head downstairs. We have to tell them about the soul bonding." Harry whispered and kissed her forehead. She nodded and they got out of the bed and went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

~*~

Severus and Helen returned to the table and she summoned more tea and it landed neatly on the table. They all sat in silence. Narcissa took a long sip of her tea and sat her cup down on the table.

"Harry has been through too much. The will of Lily and James Potter has been ignored for too long. He was to go to Sirius. If something was to happen to him Harry was to go to Remus. If something was to happen him Harry was to Severus or go to Lucius and I but, he was _**not **_to go to the Durselys. Lily knew that Vernon was the abusive type of man." Narcissa hissed. "He was to remain in wizarding world and not go to the muggle world. Luicus was there when they made out the damn will!"

"Easy dearest." Lucius said gently taking his wife's hand. He didn't need her becoming too upset. She was a nearly eleven weeks pregnant. "Relax. We'll help Harry and Hermione. He is now apart of our family. Just as we all hoped for. He loves Hermione with his very soul. It isn't because for Voldemort's downfall." Luicus told them narrowing his eyes at Severus.

The family's main target besides the Dark Lord was Dumbledore and Harry's safety and that of his unborn child and Hermione. They had to catch the old fool in an criminal act to truly hold him in prison. They could only go so far on the abuse charge. It was death eaters words against the all powerful Albus Dumbledore. The will was locked up under guard at the Wizard Bank and only Harry could get the will, but he'd have to be of age of seventeen. That is if Dumbledore hadn't weaseled his way into the Potter family vault.

Draco looked at his father and godfather with a raised brow. He knew he'd have to tell Hermione that they were related. He had hurt her over the years. He never wanted to that but it was the only way to protect her and Harry. He wished he was able to get to him before the Weasel, but he failed and secretly blamed himself for it.

Helen ran her fingers gently through Draco's blonde hair and he slowly relaxed. She could tell it weighed heavily on his shoulders. "It's alright sweetheart." whispered Helen and he nodded.

Sirius stared out the window trying to think of away to gently break the news to his godson. He knew Harry and Hermione would find this a shock. Hermione's mother being a witch and her being Severus sister and Lucius niece. It was going to be along day.

~*~

Harry slipped on a pair of deep pair of jeans with a blue t shirt. He tried to flatten down his messy black hair. He shook his head it was useless it would never lay flat.

Hermione walked into the room wrapped up in a towel. She ran her fingers through his hair making it to stick up even more. "I like it that way." She told him and slipped into a pair of fitted jeans and a tank top. She pulled her hair back.

"I have an idea love. Come here." Harry told her. She walked over to him. "I'm able to do magic outside of school since my now seen as an adult." He removed the Potter family ring from her right hand. He ran his thumb over it and whispered, "Portus to Gryffindor Castle," and a yellow light shined and quickly vanished. He slid it back onto her right hand and did the same to his ring. "It's a portkey to Gryffindor Castle. I want you safe. Just say Gryffindor Castle and remove the ring." he told her and kissed her forehead. He lifted his arm Fawkes come," and the phoenix flew onto his arm and they left the bedroom.

~*~

Harry saw Lucius Malfoy at the table and quickly drew his wand. He lifted his hand and the death eater floated over to him. "Now, what brings you here Malfoy? It better be good." He told him forgetting about the information that the letter held from his father, because his main concern was the safety of his family. "Well?"

Hermione rested her hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "Love, remember James said to trust the Malfoy family." Harry slowly lowered the man to his feet.

"Old habits die hard. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Harry said and took Hermione's hand and walked into the kitchen. "Why is everyone here? What has happened?"

Hermione leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Harry fixed Hermione a cup of coffee and one for himself. He stood next to her leaning against the wall. They both stared the people at the table. Fawkes flew over to the window and let out a soft melody that relaxed everyone.

"You might want to sit down dears." Narcissa told the couple. "We have much to talk about."

Harry pulled up two stools from the counter and they sat down. He took Hermione's hand and ran his thumb over the diamond wedding band. It sent sparkles across the room. Sirius saw the Potters' family rings on their right hands and wedding bands. He smiled gently at the couple.

"Now for starters we all know about the Soul Bounding. We have no problems with it. We are actually happy that the Ancient Ones saw it a blessing to join you two." Helen told the couple. Harry smiled at his mother-in-law and Sean nodded in agreement. "But theirs more. It concerns the family."

Hermione's brow frowned at the news. She thought something was wrong, because of Snape and the Malfoys' being at her house. "Has something happened?"

Severus rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. He could feel a migraine forming. He had them since he was a child. "No everything's well as they can be at the moment." Hermione's brow frond even more. "Hermione," he looked at his niece, "Helen and I are related." he raised his hand before she could interrupt. "She's my sister and you are my niece and, Helen is a full blood witch." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Lucius is you're great uncle and godfather. You are a half blood."

Hermione's world went black. Harry quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He slowly eased them to the floor and rested her head in his lap. "You call that breaking to her gently, Snape? You've all lied to her!" Harry hissed dangerously. "What kind of family are you?"

"One that's trying to protect her Potter!" Draco hissed back at his newly found cousin.

"Stop it. Fighting will get us nowhere Draco." Narcissa told her son gently.

Harry turned his attention back to his wife. He took her hair down and gently ran his fingers through her soft slick curls. He watched her slowly open her eyes and he sighed in relief. "Are alright?"

Hermione shook her head and threw her arms around her husband's neck. Harry wrapped his arms round her and let her cry out her pain. She didn't want to look at the people at the table. Harry saw Sean move from the table. He waved his hand and he was back in his chair. He placed a barer around him and Hermione. He narrowed his eyes at the family and turned back to his wife. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. He could feel her pain coming off of her onto him and it broke his heart. He felt betrayed, lonely, and broken. Harry closed his eyes and rocked her side to side.

Helen let her own tears fall and realized she should have told Hermione years ago. She thought it was the right thing to do. But it turned out Sean was correct about telling her years ago. She was just too subborn and let her pride get in the way.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I should have told you years ago. I thought I was doing the right thing. Severus, Luicus and Draco are spies. I didn't want you in more danger than what you are. Please sweetheart. We all thought it was for the best. We just want to protect you."

"That's my job. Not yours!" hissed Harry. "It has been for thousands of years. For each time I came to earth. It's mine!" Helen jumped at his sudden out burst of power that surrounded him and Hermione. Fawkes flew over to his master and land on his shoulder and cocked and nuzzled his neck.

"You failed each time Potter."

Harry quickly had Draco pinned against the wall before anyone could blink. He slammed the blonde hard knocking the breath from his body. "Give me a reason not to kill you. I beg you. Dad said to trust your coward of a family. You all are cowards! Lying cowards be careful who you anger Malfoy or could be the last thing you do." Harry lifted him an inch from the floor and dropped him hard and felt an hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Hermione. "Think about the pain you caused your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How would you react if someone lied to you for nearly eighteen years?" Harry asked and gently took Hermione into his arms and vanished from the house.

Helen stared at the spot were the couple had vanished from and the tears flowed down her cheeks. Narcissa brushed away her own tears. Harry had let them all see the pain they inflected on the young woman.

"Someone go find them! They'll be in danger!" Sean snapped worryingly.

"No leave them." Sirius told him. "They're safe. I promise. I know my godson. Just let him help her. He's right. It's his job to protect her. No one else's job."

Helen quietly went to her bedroom to have her cry out. Narcissa not far behind. The men remained in the kitchen lost in their own thoughts. They all had done something beyond repair. Only Hermione and Harry could slowly mend the broken family.

* * *

Slap the wonderful button and leave a review!

AN: Harry was taught wandless magic by Dumbledore that was one of his so called brilliant plan.

You'll find out were Harry and Hermione vanished off to in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione appeared in front of one story long cabin that was made out of pine. The porch ceiling was held up by full pine tree trunks with stairs that led to a long wrap around porch. A long cushioned bench sat a long the side of the house that followed all the way around the house. A few rocking chairs that rested on the hard wood floor. A porch swing hung from the ceiling.

The cabin was surround by miles of opened fields. Harry took Hermione's when something in the back caught his eye. They walked to the back yard and found miles of grape vines and a large barn/work shop. A large sign that read written in red _**Potter Winery**_ and the family crest below the name.

"We own a winery." Harry said looking around in awe.

"Wow. This is just incredible." Hermione said in awe just than two house elves appeared in front of the couple. "Hello."

"Hello Madame Potter." said the house elf he wore red robes with the family crest that was yellow over his heart. "My name is Tipsy." he motioned to his friend on his right. "This is my friend Pippy. We run the Winery Mrs."

"You speak English very well." Harry said with a smile.

Tipsy nodded his head causing his ears to flop. "Mr. Wayne Potter your great-great-great-great grandfather wanted us to learn it sir. The winery has been in your family for over 400 years."

Pippy took this time to explain to Mrs. Potter that all the house elves were free and worked for the family out of their own free will. The family offered them housing and pay. The elves had Sundays off. Hermione to smile at the news. Pippy and Tipsy ran the winery for the family.

"Thank you. You may go back to work." Harry told them with a bright smile. They nodded and were gone with a pop.

~*~

Harry and Hermione walked inside the house and looked around in awe of the house. They couldn't believe the detail.

The entrance hall had pine wooden floors and walls. The ceiling was held up by tree trunks throughout the house. A mirror hung in front of them. A marble table under the mirror. A vase of lilies sat on the smooth surface.

Than down the hall on the left held many pictures of the family that were both muggle and wizard photos. Their were four guest rooms that had the same four post beds, walk in closets with dressers were located. They each had their own bathrooms with tile floors a large shower and pool size tub. The master sweet had a large king size four post bed walk in closet and dresser, a window near the bed that over looked the winery. A pair of double doors that lead out to the porch.

The study was the last door on the right. It held two desks shelves full of books. It had muggle and wizard supplies for business transactions.

The living room was on the right with wooden floors and walls. A large window behind the couch, a coffee table in front of the couch that rested on deep red and green with a lily pardon. A large brick fireplace pictures rested on the deep wooden mantle and two arm chairs. A loveseat that was near the couch separated by a end table that had a lamp. A large screen T.V. that hung on the wall with a supplicants and shelf of movies.

A swing door on the left that led to the kitchen. The room had pine wooden floors with painted in deep green with a line of painted lilies. A long wooden table that could sit twelve people. A long counter that separated the dinning area to the cooking area. That had standard stove, sink and fridge. A shelves of wine and next to the shelves were long line of glasses. A door that lead out to the back yard.

Harry and Hermione jumped slightly when a house elf appeared in front of them. The magical creature wore the same robes as the other two. She introduced herself has Sunny. She was in charge of the house such as the cleaning and the cooking.

"Your belongings have been sent to your room sir and already put away." Sunny told the Potters.

"Thank you Sunny." said Harry and patted the house elf on the head.

~*~

Harry grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He led Hermione to the back porch. The porch had wicker chairs and a table along with a porch swing. He helped his wife to one of the chairs. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. Harry joined her in the chair next to her.

"Don't worry love. I'll be with you every step of the way." He whispered and squeezed her hand in comfort. Hermione only nodded and took a sip of wine. "I love you don't you forget it Mrs. Potter." They spent most of the day outside watching the house elves pick the grapes.

Sunny quietly sat the couple's supper down on the table between them. She quietly left them. She could tell something was troubling them. She knew to just leave them alone. Sunny could already tell she was going to really like the couple.

~*~

Remus sat at the table in the Granger's home. They had informed him about the events that occurred that morning. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He knew it was wrong to hold Hermione's family information from her but, he blindly followed the plan. Now, the family was nearly ripped apart. Because of their stupidity and the protection of the couple. Than the way Snape had informed Hermione didn't help in the lest. Remus also wondered why they hadn't called him when they had the conversation.

The information of the Ancient One's blessing them was amazing in itself. The idea of them coming back to earth every 1,000 years was just incredible to him. He knew that this time they'd finally be happy that was if Voldemort got his hands on the couple or that Dumbledore got his hands on the son of Harry and Hermione Potter. He knew it would take a long time for the family to come back together.

~*~

Minerva sat back in the over stuffed arm chair and stared at Albus. She shook her head. He had finally gone crazy in his demand in the search for power. He planned to take the power from an infant it would kill the boy. He would have pure magic untouched by accentual surges. That was when the child was most powerful. She quickly realized that he was just as bad as Voldemort. She had a hand in it all and she was now powerless to stop the events that had already been set into motion. She knew somehow she had to stop him. But 'How?' was the question. Minerva swept from the headmaster's office the way she had entered two hours ago.

Albus looked at the empty perch where Fawkes normally sat, but the phoenix had been gone since last night. He was starting to wonder what happened to his friend. He shook his head.

Albus sat back and ran his long fingers through his gray beard. He had felt the power of Hogwarts leave him early this morning. He wondered why. He's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be true. "That damned boy! He took the power of Hogwarts from me! But how? He had no idea of his inheritance." Albus grabbed the nearest thing, which was an hour glass and threw it against the wall. It shattered sending it into tiny pieces and sand to scatter across the floor.

~*~

Minerva knocked on Hagrid's large wooden door. She soon found herself face to face with a large man. He quickly stepped aside and allowed the Deputy Headmistress into the hut. She walked inside. Hagrid motioned to a chair at the table.

Minerva sat down and Hagrid joined the witch. He studied her for moment and knew it was about Harry. She held a worry look each time they spoke about him.

"Hagrid, Dumbledore's finally snapped. We let him take Harry to those horrible muggles. We knew he'd be in danger. We did nothing to help him." Minerva said sadly.

"Minerva we both know we were placed under the Impro Curse. He was too strong to fight him. We know about the will James and Lily left behind. But it was ignored and Harry was in a "safe place," my ass. So, what are we going to do?" Hagrid asked in hoping to undo the pain they caused.

* * *

Hit the button!

AN: Remember Hermione doesn't know she's pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minerva grabbed a over large mug took a long sip of tea in thought. She couldn't believe that her long time friend and co-worker placed a kind loving boy in the hands of such muggles. She had watched them all day as Dumbledore had wished and found out that Lily Potter's claims were true of Vernon Dursely. She had left him at the hands of a abusive family.

Minerva angrily brushed away a fallen tear. "I think we need to face Harry's family. He needs to know about his properties. It's his right because if he claims the Hogwarts deed the power of the school will leave he headmaster."

The half giant looked at the witch in shock. He didn't know that the Potter family held the deed to the legendary school. He smiled at her. "We can help him set things right. He will defeat Vol-Voldemort and set the school straight."

Minerva patted Hagrid on the hand. He was much smarted than what people gave him credit for. She gave him a rare smile and left him to his own thoughts.

~*~

Remus and Sirius sat at in the Granger's kitchen. Helen and Sean had left early for work. The Marauders were grateful for the time alone because Hedwig sat on the back of the nearest chair. Sirius started at the letter in front them. He sighed grateful they were in safe place. They had been gone for seven weeks and it was the first letter.

The letter read:

_Sirius and Moony ( Moony, I know you're there reading over Sirius's shoulder.) _

_Hermione and I are safe. She's upset about the lies she was told over the years. The secrets that should have not been kept and the family has been ripped apart because of them. We do not blame you. I was angry about you also keeping things from me. But it died away because of my concern for my wife. _

_We will tell you were we are at. If you only give you give us your word that this will not be repeated. _

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and back at the letter. They noticed that location was blank. They smiled at each other. It wasn't going to be relieved without them giving their oath. They nodded in agreement. "Give you our oath it will not be repeated." They said together and watched the location slowly relieve it's self.

It read:

_Potter Cottage. _

The letter busted up flames. Remus waved his wand and the ashes vanished from the table. "Smart move Pup." said the Lycan and put is wand away. "Smart move in deed. Should we go and visit them?"

Sirius sat back in thought. He knew that Harry wouldn't have sent a letter if he wished for them not to come. He rubbed his hands over his face and whispered, "They know." Remus looked at his friend and nodded. "Let's get packed."

The two Marauders left the kitchen and went upstairs to get packed. Sirius left Helen and Sean a note not worry that they mostly would be back in a few days. Hedwig hooted at Remus after he told her they were on their way to Potter Cottage. The couple walked outside to the back yard and were gone with a faint pop.

~*~

Hermione sat on the back porch lost in thought. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She knew that she wanted a family with Harry but not so soon. They hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts. She was nearly eighteen and Harry wasn't even seventeen. He had brought up about having abortion. They couldn't bare to end a life they had created out of their love for each other.

Sirius and Remus appeared in front of Potter Cottage. They smiled weakly it had be many years since they were at the winery. Nothing had changed since that time frame. They looked around and saw Harry flying around the house. The Marauders sighed heavily. They knew he was worried just by the way he moved around in the air.

"Come on Moony. They're in the backyard." Sirius told him. He nodded and walked around the house.

Remus walked up the steps and onto the porch. He quietly sat down in the chair next to Hermione. She turned her head and smiled at her once time professor and now friend. He got up and pulled her into his arms. He felt her body stiffen but slowly relaxed and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know this must be extremely hard on you. Don't worry we'll help you all the way through this." whispered Remus. "We love you very much."

"I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright." He said gently and saw Harry land on the ground.

Sirius and Harry walked through the rows of grapes sharing a heart to heart. Harry told him about Hermione being pregnant. He knew it would come soon. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to tell him the reason behind Hermione being pregnant.

"Sirius what are you hiding from me?" Harry asked knowing when he rubbed his neck that he was keeping something from him.

He nodded his head. He took a deep breath. "It's an evil plot." he started and continued on with story. "He's been controlling you Harry."

He looked at his godfather in shock. Dumbledore's plot for his wife to hand over his son just to take his magic. Then he wasn't suppose to leave the wizarding world for the muggle world. Remus was his second godfather. Harry only nodded his head and let the information sink into his brain.

He squeezed Sirius's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me. But I know it wasn't the potion that made want to be with Hermione that night. It was because I wanted to be with her. I love her so much and our son will not be taken away from us. I will die before he takes him." Sirius nodded and they went over to the porch.

The trio sat in silence wrapped up in their own thoughts. Harry pulled Hermione into his lap and held her close. "I must get to my parent's will. I want to know what information it contains. I just hope Dumbledore hasn't weaseled his way into the Potter vault and will. He has already controlled too much of my life. My son will not meet the same fate. I will end this war before he enters this world."

Remus could tell Harry would in deed end the war before his son was born. It was in his emerald eyes. He would see no harm to come to his family. Even though the other members had lied. They were still family and Harry didn't want to loose anymore family members because of war.

~*~

Hermione stood in the bathroom in front of a full length mirror nude. Her hair still wet from her shower and water drops fell from the curves of her body. She rest her hands on her flat stomach where her son was stuck away safely. She looked down and a tear fell down her cheek.

Harry walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. "I will not let anything happen to our son. I promise, love." He let his hands roam her wet body and took his left hand and lower his flannel pants. "I love you and I'll protect you." He lifted her up onto the bathroom counter.

Hermione arched her back at Harry's touches. She grabbed his hardened member and lead him where she so wanted him to be. Inside her. He entered her wet core in one thrust. She moaned inside his mouth.

~*~

Sirius and Remus sat in the living room on the couch watching a movie when they heard a moan from the back of the house. The Marauders looked at each other and smiled. At lest they loved each other that's all they cared about.

Sirius opened his arms and Remus slid into the embrace. He ran his fingers through Remus's sandy gray streaked hair. They had their own secret. They had been together since they were sixteen. And when Sirius was sent to Azkaban on a false charge it broke Remus and he waited for years praying for him to be released. Than he finally got him back during Harry's third year and than nearly lost him in the Department of Mysteries if Harry hadn't told him to duck and move away from the veil. Sirius would have never made it out alive. Than now with Voldemort after him because he's Harry's godfather had him worried.

Sirius looked down at Remus and saw his worried expression. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." He told him running his fingers through Remus's hair again.

"I'm worried about you. I always worry about you." he whispered into his chest.

"You worry too much Remy and you know it." he kissed his forehead and pulled a nearby blanket over his lover's thin frame. He pulled him closer.

Sirius knew Remus was a gentle tender hearted man that needed protecting, but he was protective when it called for it. But he was mainly a gentle soul. That was what drew Sirius to Remus in the first place all those years ago.

Three hours later…

Harry and Hermione walked into the living room and found Remus in Sirius arms fast asleep. Sirius's head rested on a pillow asleep with a soft smile on his face. Hermione smiled gently at the couple. She turned off the T.V. and turned out the lights. Harry took Hermione's hand and they went down the hall to bed.

"I'm truly not surprised about them being a couple." Harry told his wife pulling her into his arms. The signs were all there." Hermione nodded sleepily in agreement. "Good night, my love."

"Good night Harry." Hermione whispered and snuggled deep into his chest.

~*~

Sunny popped into the master bedroom and carefully laid out black dress robes and a black traveling cloak that had the Potter family crest over the heart. She was gone with a crack. She knew that her master was heading to town to hopefully listen to his parents will.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom after having a nice hot shower. He looked on the bed and saw his dress robes. He smiled and gently ran his fingers over the fabric. It was soft as slick but was made from cotton. Sunny informed her new masters that she made all the families dress robes for many years. He couldn't tell her 'no' he didn't have the heart. The robes were masterpieces of art compared to the robes he got in Diagon Alley.

Harry sighed and slipped on the robes. He grabbed his black boots that Tipsy had made him. He check the right side of his right boot and saw a gold handle. He pulled it out from the boot. It was small gold dagger. Tipsy informed him it was just incase if he lost his wand or wasn't able to draw his wand quick enough he had some form of protection. The house elf told Harry that Hermione had one as well. He slipped the dagger back into the holster and put on his boots.

He walked over to the mirror and tried to flatten down his messy black hair. He rolled his eyes it would never lay flat but it was always worth a shot for Harry Potter. He knew he held strong to his father's looks so he had his eyes fitted for magical contacts. He had gotten tired of his glasses and wanted a nice change. So he'd be Harry and reminded of his father. Hermione and the Marauders found it a wonderful idea.

He asked Sunny if their was a local eye doctor he could go to for a check up and to his surprise the family had a house elf that was medically trained. Wayne Potter found it useful to have a trained house elf for the family's medical needs. He being a doctor had trained the house elf himself. Harry knew then that the family trusted their house elves admissibly. Harry found it very useful. Hermione was shocked and pleased all at the same time. The family treated them all as equals and saw them as part of the family.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and smiled at her husband. She gave him a gentle passionate kiss. Harry deepened the kissed and buried his hands in her slick chestnut curls. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and gently rubbed her still flat stomach. He crest her lips with his own and pulled back.

"You look enchanting my dear Mrs. Potter." He told her looking at her dress robes.

Hermione's robes were a dark navy blue that formed to her womanly curves. The sleeve belled out at her wrist and they flared out at the bottom. She wore the right amount of makeup that enhanced her facial features. Especially her brown eyes. She had her hair halfway pulled back into a twist while the rest was down stopping in the middle of her back. She wore a pair of diamond hopped earrings and diamond phoenix that hung from a sliver chain.

Sunny had taken them from the small family vault in the cottage. It was secretly hidden in the wall of the house. It was were they kept a small amount of jewels.

Sunny popped into the master bedroom. "Oh sorry Master Potter. I'm disturbing you. Here is Mistress Potter travel cloak." and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you Sunny. Are Sirius and Remus ready?" he asked taking the cloak from the house elf.

Sunny nodded causing her ears to flop. "Yes sir. I wish you luck sir." Hermione smiled and Sunny was gone with a crack.

Harry threw the cloak over Hermione's shoulders and clasped the sliver phoenix to hold the cloak in place. He put his own clasping the sliver phoenix.

"Let's get Sirius and Remus and get this matter settled." Harry told his wife taking her hand and left the room.

~*~

Hermione smiled at the men before them. Sunny had insisted on making Remus and Sirius clothes from wizarding robes too muggle clothes. Just as she did for her master and mistress.

Remus no longer wore his shabby wizard robes. He wore black robes that fit his body shape perfectly. He had travel cloak with the Potter crest over his heart. Since Harry had claimed him a member of the Potter family. He had his hair comb back let his bangs hang loosely in his face. Pops, the medi house elf had magically removed Remus's scars from his face that made him look ten years younger.

Sirius wore black dress robes and a black travel cloak just like Remus. He had claimed Sirius member of the Potter family. They both wore house elf made boots with a dagger located on the right side of the right boot. Harry wanted his family protected.

"You both look very handsome." Hermione said with a smile.

"You look every lovely my dear." Sirius said causing her to blush slightly.

"Let's get this over with." Harry told them and all departed to the Leaky Cauldron.

~*~

The Potter family walked into the crowed pub. Tom, the bartender asked if Sirius and Remus wanted a drink. Harry told him kindly that they had matters to attend to in Diagon Alley. Tom noticed the Potter family crest on all four of them. He nodded and smirked at Harry and gave him a strong nodded. He knew the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in for a rude awaking.

Harry tapped the third brick from the left a dustbin and the archway to Diagon Alley appeared. They walked through into the busy street. People stopped and watched the group walk down the street wondering what had brought them to Diagon Alley.

Hermione groaned when she saw her _Uncle Severus_ leave the Apothecary. She didn't want to see him or talk to him. She just wanted to ignore him and act like nothing had changed because to her he was still her bastard potions professor.

"Harry look." Hermione said motioning to the store. "I don't want to talk to him. Please."

He kissed her hand and they quickly walked down the street. Remus looked at Severus and saw him sigh in relief when he saw she was safe along with Harry. He nodded and left Diagon Alley. Remus quickly caught up with rest of the family.

Harry opened the burnished door for his wife. She smiled and walked into the building followed by Harry, Sirius and Remus. The goblins stopped their work and watched them walk up the counter.

"Harry Potter, wishing to hear the will of James and Lily Potter." Harry told Griphook.

"The Potter Will." The goblin said in a mild state of shock. "Very well. I'm afraid that Miss Granger, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin will not be able to hear..."

Harry raised his hand and the goblin stopped talking. "They are a member of the Potter family. My wife Hermione Potter and my two godfathers, Sirius Black the Noble House of Black and the Noble House Potter. Remus Lupin the Noble House Potter will be present." he told him with no room to deny the young wizard.

"Yes sir. I must contact Albus Dumbledore before the will to be read." Griphook informed him.

"Oh give me a break." Hermione groaned when she saw Lucius Malfoy enter the bank. "Can't they get a damn clue to just leave me alone."

Luicus walked up to Hermione support of his cane. Hermione's brow frowned somewhat when she realized that the cane wasn't to show off his money but support to walk. "Hermione dear girl you're safe. Helen told me that you were safe but I'm glad to see it for myself. You as well Harry."

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione hissed at her godfather. "I'm quite busy at the moment."

The couple didn't notice that Griphook had left the counter and returned with the Potter's head chief goblin. "Mr. Potter." Harry turned away from Lucius. "This is Tipton he's been your family's accountant for many years."

"Ah and see you have brought your adviser, Mr. Malfoy. He was here to witness the will's creation." Griphook told him.

Harry turned to the man and narrowed his emerald eyes. "Adviser." he hissed. "You were my parents adviser." Luicus nodded.

"It will make it easier if he was present sir." Tipton told Harry. "Ah here is Professor Dumbledore."

Lucius stepped in front of Hermione blocking any type of contact with his goddaughter. "Albus it is always a pleasure to see you."

Albus's blue eyes twinkled at the man. He looked and noticed Lucius supporting more weight on his cane. He smirked. He had caused the injury to his left leg many years ago. It was during Voldemort's first rein. It was slowly worsening over the years.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the elderly wizard. He knew he was silently congratulating himself for his injury. "Let's get this over with Mr. Tipton. I shall be present as James and Lily wished.

"Please follow me." said the goblin and he led the group from the main lobby.

~*~

Harry helped Hermione into a chair and he sat down beside his wife. Luicus sat next to Tipton and the others joined them at the long table.

"The will of James and Lily Potter has been read once before." The goblin informed them.

"Read before." hissed Luicus. "There is no possible way. I was the only one that has seen the last will in testament." He turned and looked at Dumbledore. "How did you get access to the Will? You are not Mr. Potter's magical guardian or a family member."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Luicus." he said in a fatherly tone.

Lucius stood up and quickly had the headmaster against the wall with his wand pointed at his throat. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "You have no right to James and Lily." He dug it deeper and he leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I know your secret Dumbledore and you will get what's coming to you. I promise you." Luicus stepped back and straighten his robes and returned to his seat as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review. It is an evil cliffy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry looked at Lucius surprised to see his reaction towards the elderly wizard. He had seen no doubt in the blonde's eyes and it made him wonder what other secrets did the headmaster hold. He looked at his godfathers and saw them not shocked for Lucius' proactive manor for James and Lily's wishes. He looked at his wife who held a slight smirk that reminded him of Snape. He shivered at the thought, but found it rather sexy on his wife. Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Dumbledore returned to the table. He narrowed his emerald eyes at the headmaster.

Tipton sat a large folder down on the table. The family did see the red wax of the Potter's family crest cracked. The goblin gently rested his fingertips on the folder and addressed the family. "I do apologize about this Mr. Potter. I truly do not know how the Potter Will had gained access to a non family member or magical guardian. When it happened I must have been away on business." Harry nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Sirius took Remus's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned and looked at his lover and smiled weakly. They were dreading and curious to hear what the will contained.

Tipton slowly opened the folder. He looked up at the family. "The Will of James and Lily Potter." He said gently hoping to ease the heart ache because it was hard on him as well.

"I, James Benjamin Potter and Lily Maggie Potter from the Noble House of Potter leave soul guardianship to Sirius Orion Black. If he is unable to care for our son we leave full guardianship to Remus John Lupin of Harry James Potter. The balance of 2.9 million galleons to ensure of his care. In no circumstances will Harry be removed from the Wizarding World and to ensure he's to remain will be taken care of by the following people: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy or Severus Snape. Harry will not be taken under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursely or the care of Albus Dumbledore." Tipton stopped and stared at Dumbledore and narrowed his yellowish eyes.

"The Properties will be handled by the following people until Harry turns the age of seven or is married sometime before may gain ownership of the following: Banking shall be over seen by Tipton Barnes and Luicus Malfoy. The ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should be handled by Minerva Athena McGonagall. Potter Winery to Tipsy the house elf. Gryffindor Castle in the care of Stars the house elf. The Leaky Cauldron shall be handled by Madame Rosemrata. Ollivander's Wand Shop will be taken care by Mr. Reeden Ollivander. Flourish and Blootts and Magical Menagerie under the care of Narcissa Malfoy. Quality Quidditch Store will be handled by Lucius Malfoy. The care of Fawkes the phoenix will go to Remus Lupin." The goblin looked around and at the family giving them a break before he continued. He saw Dumbledore's shocked expression. He chuckled. "We leave the Potter Family Vault of 100 billon galleons. We know that it has grown over years. We leave the remaining jewels along with the Gryffindor sword, family rings and wedding bands."

Tipton turned the page. "We leave Sirius Orion Black 200 million galleons to do as he wishes. Padfoot old pal just don't go too marauder over our boy. Moony make sure he doesn't go over board. Remus John Lupin we leave 200 million galleons. If Harry whishes to give more he may. Boys take care of our Little Marauder. Remember we love you both. The witnesses to the Potter's Will are: Lucius Malfoy, family advisor. Narcissa Malfoy and Minerva McGonagall." Tipton closed the folder and sat back with a heavy sigh. "Mr. Potter what would you like to do with Mr. Peter Pettigrew's half of 200 million?" asked the goblin.

"Just give Sirius and Remus each 100 million." Harry told him. He nodded and quickly made the transaction to their vaults.

Sirius and Remus looked at the closed folder and turned to the headmaster who sat across from them. Remus let out a inhumanly growl. He reached to for his wand. Sirius saw his action and slowly pulled his hand away from his pocket. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed his wand at the man he once trusted.

"You conniving old fool. How did you get into my parents will. You took me from the world I was to stay in and kidnapped me from my guardian. You have hurt my family for the last time." Harry smirked at the man. "Did the magic of Hogwarts leave you Professor? I hope to Merlin it did."

"Harry I did it to help you." Albus told him fatherly tone as if he was talking to a two year old.

Harry let out a laugh that sent shiver down everyone's spine. He twisted his wand between his thumb and index finger. He raised a brow at the wizard. "Now, I will happily get Professor Snape in here and give you some truth serum, but that would be all too easy." he turned to his wife, "Wouldn't you say Mrs. Potter?" He asked and watched Albus's eyes widen at the information of his marriage. "Oh how rude of me. My I introduce my wife Hermione Potter. Wonderful isn't?"

"Oh yes wonderful my boy." Albus said with a false twinkle in his eye. "Why did you get married so soon?"

Hermione smirk widened at the headmaster and her eyes twinkled with amusement at what was to come. She said, "Oh the Ancient Ones blessed us. Apparently we've came back to earth many times because we couldn't share our happiness. And look at us now." She couldn't help but laugh. "Are we done here dear?" Hermione asked standing up.

"I believe we are. Potters let's take our leave." said Harry with twinkling emerald eyes. The family rose from their chairs. "Mr. Tipton I will contact you if I shall need your services." The goblin nodded. "Good day Headmaster," and with that the Potter family and Luicus Malfoy left the room leaving behind a shock Albus Dumbledore.

~*~

Sirius busted out into a fit of laughter once the family was out of the bank. He grabbed onto Remus's shoulder to keep from falling onto the ground. Hermione on smirked at the Marauder. Lucius chuckled at the family. He shook his head.

Harry turned to Luicus, "Mr. Malfoy, I want you to do some digging around. I want to know what Dumbledore has gotten his hands into. I want to know what has been taken. I have a feeling that money has been taken from the Potter vault and been paying off the ones he wants quiet."

"I will do that." Lucius told him. He turned to his goddaughter and said, "Hermione dear, look I know this is extremely hard but we kept everything from you to protect you. Please go home and speak to your family and your uncle. Severus has protected you for many years. He loves so much my dear. Please think about it."

Hermione blinked back the tears. She inhaled a shaky breath and threw her arms around Lucius. He steadied himself with his cane and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He looked at the family and back his goddaughter. Hermione's body shook with sobs. Luicus rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered words of comfort.

"It's alright sweetheart. We all know you'd take it this way. It's only natural." He whispered and kissed her hairline. He pulled back and handed her his handkerchief. "Dry those beautiful eyes of yours and go see your parents. Alright?" Hermione nodded took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. "That's my brave girl. Boys take care of her."

"We will." they all said together and watched the wizard walk down the street. They returned to Potter Cottage.

~*~

Harry smiled when he saw Hedwig on the porch perched on the back of rocking chair hooting at Fawkes. The phoenix cocked his head to the side and studied the snow white owl. They all chuckled at the scene. It made them wonder if they were actually having a conversation.

Hermione walked up the few steps and Fawkes flew over onto her shoulder and nibbled lovingly at her ear. Hedwig flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. He lovingly stroked her head.

"Come on kids let's get packed and head over to Sean and Helen's it's time to face them." Remus told them. "You've been gone for seven weeks and knowing the others they'll be there too."

Fawkes let out a peaceful melody and Hermione relaxed. She nodded and they went inside.

Sunny popped in front of them and smiled. "Master Potter how things go?"

"Well as excepted." he told the house elf. "Will you please get our things together and send them to Sean and Helen Granger's house."

"Yes sir. I'll do it right away." Sunny was gone with a crack.

Hermione walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Harry quietly sat down next to his wife. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Sirius and Remus decided to give the couple some alone time and go for a walk.

"Today's been a hard day, but once we have all this family matters set right it will be alright. I want to try and fix something's before the baby arrives." Harry told her running his fingers through her curls.

"A…Harry I should tell you twins run in my family." Hermione said causing him to quickly pull her back at arms length. "My grandmother was a twin."

"I'll keep that in mind. I have an idea love." Harry said and smile crossed his face. "If we have twins let's name one James and the other one Benjamin."

"Mmmm… Benjamin James and Sebastian Thomas. Thomas is father's middle name, is that alright?"

Harry smiled and whispered against her lips, "Perfect," and claimed her lips with his own. "I have feeling we'll have two bouncing boys."

"I hope we do." Hermione whispered and captured his lips. Harry slowly lowered her down onto the couch. "Harry." She laughed when he blew in her ear.

Remus and Sirius smiled when they heard the names. Remus cleared his throat. Harry looked up and winked at the Marauders. He helped Hermione to her feet.

"Sunny has sent our things ahead." Sirius told the couple. "We'll meet you there lovebirds." Sirius and Remus were gone with a faint pop.

"Let's use the floo network love. It's safer for you." Harry told her. She nodded in agreement. Harry threw in the floo powder. "Granger Home. In you go honey." She nodded and she was gone with swirl of green flames. "Fawkes, Hedwig I'll see you there." They nodded and Harry vanished with a swirl of green flames.

~*~

Severus paced his sister's living room. He had received an owl from Lucius that told him that he had spoken to Hermione about coming home. Severus turned on his heels robes blowing behind him. He could understand why Hermione went to think things over and he knew Potter was right about him "Breaking the news to her gently." Severus stopped when he saw green flames appear in the fireplace. He watched Hermione and Harry step into living room. He heard the back door opened and close and he knew Sirius and Remus had arrived.

Hermione looked at the man that stood before her. She chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know what to do.

Severus quietly walked up to his niece. He looked into the bright brown eyes that were glazed over with tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath but opened them when he felt two arms go around his neck. Severus looked at Harry surprised at the embrace.

"Angel." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have broken the news of the family to you in the manor I did. I'm bastard. I can't help it." he heard Hermione laugh. "You can ask your mother."

Hermione pulled back and smiled weakly at her uncle. "I figured that out awhile back." Severus raised a brow. "Sorry." He shook his head and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Sean walked into the room and quickly pulled his daughter in his arms relieved to see her safe and at home. Hermione returned the hug and she was pulled away from her father and into her mother's arms. Hermione returned the hug grateful to be home, but still angry at her parents.

Narcissa, Draco and Lucius walked into the room. Narcissa smiled and pulled her son into her arms and smiled. Draco struggled to brake free from his mother. Lucius chuckled at his son.

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to childhood enemy. He looked the blonde up and down. Draco broke free from his mother. Draco straightened his clothes. Harry gave a goofy grin.

Harry held out his hand. "I shouldn't have turned down your handshake first year. You were right about Ron. Can we start a new?" he asked hoping for a handshake.

The family stood around waiting for the two young wizards to make a truce. Severus crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

"Truce Potter. It seems we've turned to be related." Draco said and shook his hand.

Hermione was pulled into a hug by Narcissa. She smiled at the blonde women. "I'm glad you came home sweetheart. Remus, Sirius thank you."

The family sat down around the living room. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and sat down on the floor. She took a deep breath. They worked things out slowly with the family. Hermione found out how the Malfoy and the Snape family became related through an affair. Harry and Hermione found it kind of funny. Severus, Lucius and Draco were spies. They didn't tell them who they were spies for but they knew it wasn't for Dumbledore. At lest for Draco and Lucius. Harry and Hermione knew it was for their safety because of Voldemort being able to enter Harry's mind.

"Harry, I'll help you with Occlumency and my teaching will be more…understanding." Severus told him. "First step meditation. Hermione I want you to do the same. I want you to meditate an hour in the morning and a hour before you go to bed." he said with a smirk. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Professor."

Severus stood up squeezed Hermione shoulder. "I must go. I have potions that need brewing. Owl me if you need anything. Just keep the mediation and when the school year starts I'll become more aggressive in my teachings." Harry nodded again. "Good night Angel." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

Draco nodded to Harry and Hermione. He didn't truly know how to react around them. He had to keep his cold hearted appearance towards them. He couldn't afford to become too friendly. Harry and Hermione understood his reasons. They couldn't blame him. Lucius kissed Hermione on the cheek and shook Harry's hand. Narcissa kissed both Harry and Hermione on the cheek and followed her family out of the house.

"Come on Mione. Let's get to bed. It's been a long day." Harry whispered against her ear. She nodded. "Good night guys. Thanks for the talk," and left the room.

Sean, Helen, Remus and Sirius all sighed in relief. They had talked to the kids. They hoped things were slowly on the mend. They knew with Harry's need of a family would help Hermione. The family knew it would take more than one talk to fix the family. It was at lest a start.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione did as Snape suggested and meditated for an hour bed and an hour in the morning. Harry suggested that they slowly began to place walls up in their minds and to mediate for two hours instead of one. Hermione quickly agreed to the idea.

Harry couldn't believe that it was the beginning of July and it was time to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. He didn't know how to approach the subject. If Ginny and Ron had a plan for him and Hermione. He didn't want to place his family in danger, but than again the family would catch on that they had figured out they knew the truth.

Harry walked into the kitchen whistling a happy tune and poured himself a cup of coffee. Fawkes flew over to her master's shoulder and nudged his under his jaw line. He smiled and gently patted him on the head. Harry fixed Hermione a cup tea. He sat it down on the table.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and kissed her husband on the cheek. She sat down at the table. Harry joined her at the table. Padfoot walked into the room followed by Helen, Sean and Remus. They fixed themselves each a cup of coffee and joined the couple. The family talked on a regular bases to try and get things back to normal. It was slowly getting there.

"Guys, should Mione and I go to the Burrow like we do every summer? Because I was thinking if we didn't go they'd catch on that we know the truth." Harry told the family.

Remus sat his cup down in thought. He knew the twins and Arthur had returned home. He had told the family about them not supporting Molly's doings. They were all pleased to hear the news about at lest having three Weasely's on their side.

"Yes I think you should go. It would draw too much attention to the family. Anyway Arthur and the twins will be there to keep an eye on you." Remus told them.

Sirius nodded in agreement at his lover's suggestion. Helen and Sean reliantly agreed. Harry gave them slight smile and took a sip of coffee. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it gently. She slowly sipped her tea.

Harry went up stairs to get his and Hermione's trunks together. It wouldn't take long because he could use magic. He walked into the bedroom and waved his wand and all their belongings went to their respectable places. The lids on their trunks closed and locked themselves. Harry put away his wand and looked around making sure he had everything packed. He went over a list mentally in his mind. He nodded and shrank their trunks and put them in his pocket.

Harry met the family downstairs in the living room. They jumped when they heard a crack signaling the arrival of an house elf. They stood face to face with Sunny, the house elf.

"Sunny what are you doing here?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Mistress Potter I made you special robes with Gryffindor House badge. They will grow with your body. Let me show you, Mistress." Sunny lifted up one of the robes.

The robe was black that felt like slick but was made out of cotton. It had the Gryffindor crest embedded into the fabric. It was a work of art compared to the other students.

"I made Master Potter some as well. I heard that Remus was teaching once more at Hogwarts to my relief." He nodded his head. "I also made you some teachers robes for the school year."

Hermione smiled at the elf and said, "Thank you Sunny that's very sweet of you. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad Mistress is please with my work. I wish you a safe trip and a good school year. Oh yes and Sirius word to the wise go with Remus to Hogwarts and keep an eye on them. I have a feeling the moron of Dumbledore will try something to the Master and Mistress."

"I'll do that . Thank you." Sirius said with a nodded and Sunny was gone with a crack.

Harry took out their trunks from his pocket and placed the robes into their rightful places and shrank them once more and returned them back to his pocket. He looked over at his wife who held a worry expression on her face. She was worried that Molly Weasely would try something to bring Harry back to Ginny once again. He quietly pulled Hermione into his arms and whispered words of comfort. He was also extremely concerned for the safety of his unborn son who prayed she had twins inside her womb. Because it would be wonderful to have two loving sons and they would always have someone to play with and to confide in each other.

Harry pulled back and asked, "Are ready love?" Hermione nodded her head. Harry grabbed a hand full of floo powered into the fireplace and called, "The Burrow," and green flames rose from the stone floor.

The couple hugged their parents and Sirius and Remus. They stepped into the fireplace and vanished in swirl of green flames. The flames died and the fireplace was empty. Hedwig hooted and flew out the open window followed by Fawkes.

~*~

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace quickly followed by Harry. They knocked the ashes from their clothes. Harry pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and removed some soot from Hermione's face. He put it away back into his pocket.

"Hermione, Harry it's great to see you." Arthur said gave Hermione hug and shook Harry's hand.

"It's great to see as well, Mr. Weasely." Harry told the man with a smile.

"Is that Harry I hear?" Molly said and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "It's wonderful to have you back." She pulled back. "Hermione how have you been dear?" She asked pulling her into a tight a hug.

'Just act like nothing's happen. Just act like nothing's happened.' she told herself as she returned the hug. "I've been doing fine.

"The kids are up stairs. They've been waiting for you. I'll call you down once supper is ready."

~*~

Hermione smiled and the couple went upstairs in search for their 'friends.' Hermione found Ginny, Ron, and the twins working on a new joke for their shop in the twin's room. Ginny pulled Harry into a tight hug. He could smell the lilies on her neck. He immediately knew the perfume was made out of the love potion. He returned the hug and didn't fell the effect of it even with the close contact. She pulled back and smiled knowing it had worked. She'd have Harry all to herself.

"It's great to see you Ginny." Harry said with a smile watching Hermione hug Ron.

Fred and George tackled Hermione with hugs and each kissed her on the cheek. They could tell she was pregnant just by the way she looked remembering that was how their mother looked when she was pregnant with Ron and Ginny.

"Congratulation with the baby and the marriage. Fred whispered so the others couldn't hear and George nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for well…being on our side to things." Harry whispered.

"No problem mate." the twins said together.

They spent the time upstairs telling each other about their summer and the products that were new for their shop. Hermione smiled at Fred and George at how they looked what could be sold in their store and what couldn't be sold.

Molly called the kids down for dinner. The Weasely family, Harry and Hermione joined them at the table. It was full of many verity to choose from. The evening was full of laughter and active conversation. Harry kept an eye on Hermione to make sure she ate enough. Harry once again could smell love potion in his drink. He remain quiet. The last time Snape visited his sister the Potions Master gave him the antidote to the love potion and it would never leave his system and he was grateful.

~*~

Harry and Hermione met each other in the back garden to do their meditation. They sat down on the ground. They took deep soothing breaths and slowly cleared their minds. They had already placed up wall one that would block all memories. The second wall would block selected memories. The third wall would block anyone from entering their minds and, for Harry to stop Voldemort from entering his mind completely.

Hermione had found a book on the mind arts when they went to Diagon Ally for their school supplies and taught him how enter ones mind for awhile. She figured out with the scar connected him to Voldemort. He could easily enter his mind to help them win the war. Harry agreed to try to learn the art. They were both surprised at how easy it came to them and were grateful for their improvement.

Ron walked outside to the backyard. He wanted to ask Harry to play a game of chess. He looked at the couple wondering what they were doing. It must be more important than their friendship. Ron had noticed that they did that stupid thing every morning and every night for two hours.

"Harry do want to play a game of chess?" asked Ron but didn't get a reply. "Harry!" he yelled but still didn't get answer. "Harry!" he yelled shaking him but he never moved or spoke.

"Ron leave them." Arthur told his son. "They can't hear you. Their mediating.

"Whatever." Ron said angrily walking past his father.

Arthur shook his head in disapproval. He sighed heavily Ron wasn't the son he raised and neither Ginny was the daughter he raised. Molly wasn't the woman he married.

The summer went by quickly. Hermione spent most of her time helping Ron with his summer homework. She was angry that he didn't do it earlier. He was using her once more. Harry shook his head at Ron using his wife. He knew she had to help or it would cause a major upset between Ron and Ginny.

~*~

The family soon found themselves on the platform 9 ¾ for their final year of Hogwarts. They all said their good byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hermione sighed and sat down next Harry. She had finally entered her second month. The morning sickness kicked in yesterday and he tried to prepare himself for her mood swings.

Harry smiled at Hermione and took her hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on top of her hand. She felt a shiver roll down her spine even with the simplest of touches from her husband made her want him. He smirked and whispered in her ear his hot breath hitting her neck. He pulled back and her chest rose and fell and her pounded against her chest. Hermione excused herself to change into her school robes. Harry watched his wife leave the compartment.

"What's going on with you and Mione, Harry?" Ron asked his 'best mate.' "Because if you're dating you know she's my girlfriend. Just to remind you or she will be once I ask her."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. He turned his head when the sliding glass door opened and he smiled at Hermione. The new school robes Sunny had made her looked enchanting on his wife. He saw the Head Girl's badge on her robes. She had made Head Girl and he couldn't have been prouder.

Harry passed Hermione brushing his hand down the side of her body. "Sorry Mione." She smiled and watched him leave to change into his robes. "So your trip to Rome was interesting." Hermione said returning to her seat. Ron nodded in his head. "That's great."

Harry returned to the compartment and smiled at his wife. He was named Head Boy to Hermione's surprise. She figured it was truly because Dumbledore wanted them together. He was happy because they were going to share a dorm in the Gryffindor Tower.

~*~

Hermione and Harry took their seats at the staff table. She took the seat next to Professor Snape while Harry sat down next to his wife. Professor McGonagall sorted the first years and they took their seats at their respectable tables. Professor Dumbledore gave his normal welcome back speech and the food appeared on the tables.

"He gives the same damn speech every year." Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. She chuckled at her uncle. "It's fried into my brain." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I thought the magic of Hogwarts let him." Harry hissed low that only Professor Snape and Hermione could hear.

"It has. I saw the house elves standing at the entrance of the staff doors. "He's faking it."

"We must speak with Professor McGonagall soon after the feast." Hermione told the men. They both nodded in agreement.

The headmaster dismissed the students to go to their houses. Minerva left the great hall with the students. Hermione, Harry and Severus went after the Deputy Headmistress.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry called after the woman. She stopped and turned around. "May we speak with you. It's important."

She gave him a strong nodded. "Follow me please." The trio followed the witch down the corridor to her office.

~*~

"What is so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast extremely strong wards around the office that Dumbledore couldn't break without some serious effort. He sat down next Hermione. "This is about Hogwarts. I own the school and the magic as left Albus Dumbledore. You have ran Hogwarts the best of your ability. It is time for you to take the post as Hogwarts Headmistress." Harry told his Head of House. Minerva looked stunned at the young man. "I am naming you Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She quickly felt the school's magic surround her and adjusted to her own magic. "Severus Snape, I'm naming you Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He felt the school magic surround him and adjusted to his magic.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.

AN: You will have to wait to see what happen next the following chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Severus looked at Harry in surprise at the news that he had just named him Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Surely there's another person more suitable for the job. I'm not the type of person to help run a school." he told the young man beside him.

"I say differently Professor. You are the right person for the job." Harry told him with confidence in the wizard. Minerva gave a strong nodded in agreement. He sat back in thought. "Now Hogwarts is angry with Dumbledore. We must watch him carefully. He will continue to 'play headmaster' for our own amusement. You will call a staff meeting in the ROR and tell them the truth."

"Mr. Potter-" Minerva was interrupted when Harry raised his hand and she went silent.

"Thanks to Hermione studying she's found out that I am your boss, Professor McGonagall." She smiled at the news. "You have earned the spot. Dumbledore has no say in this matter." Harry said with no room to argue.

She smirked at him and said, "Yes sir. I shall except the position."

"Severus what shall it be for you?" he asked.

He smirked at the man and it widened. "I have waited for you to take over the school. I finally have the person I'm actually spying for. Lucius as well. I have years worth of information." Harry's emerald eyes shined at his spy.

Harry rose from his seat and looked at his employees and smiled. "We'll discuss the matter further later on. I ask of you to place the memories into jars and hand them to me. I'll look at them." Harry waved his hand and stacks of papers appeared on Minerva's desk. "Here are the past records of the school. Don't you worry the coot has the copies. Good luck Minerva." He lowered the wards and swept from the office.

~*~

Harry walked up the steps to the portrait of a loin and a lioness. He waved his hand and the portrait opened revealing the entrance to the common room. He swept over the threshold and the portrait closed behind him. He found his wife on the couch curled up with her potions book taking notes.

"Hello love. Sorry I'm late. I had to discuss some matters concerning the school." Harry told his wife walking up to her and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled. "I've set wards over the dorm that only our magical signature to enter along with the Potter family, headmistress and deputy headmaster of the school can enter." Harry told her. She nodded knowing he was going to replace Dumbledore.

The couple did their mediation for two hours than turned in for the night. They had classes to attend the next day. They wanted to be prepared for them.

~*~

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall hand and hand. They noticed they were the first ones up. They did their morning workout and than did their morning mediation. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. A cup of coffee appeared on the table for Harry and a cup of tea appeared on the table for Hermione. A small area in front of them appeared of what they normally ate in the mornings. Hermione saw eggs on the plate in front of her and took several deep breaths to stop from becoming sick.

Severus walked up to the couple and leaned over his niece's shoulder and placed a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "It will help with the morning sickness. I had one of the house elves stock your medicine cabinet.

"Thank you." Hermione said and took the potion in one sallow. She sighed in relief. Severus squeezed her shoulder and took his seat at the staff table.

The students slowly began to arrive and took their seats that their correct tables and they were filled with a wide assortment of food. The great hall was surround in voices of the students.

Ron and Ginny sat across from their friends. They began to pile food onto their plates. Harry raised a brow at Ron's table manors. He had grown out of the stuffing endless food into his mouth during the summer.

"Harry are you not hungry?" Ron asked his friend looking at his plate that only had healthy foods to give him energy and to improve his muscle mass on his plate.

"I'm eating Ron. I've just cut back on the unhealthy foods. I do have sweets time to time." He told the red head cutting his eggs.

"You've changed Harry and I really don't know you anymore." he hissed and turned to Hermione. "Well, at lest Mione hadn't lost her appetite. She actually eating more."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and opened her DADA book and reviewed chapter one. Harry reached over and grabbed the book. He sat it between them so he could read along with her. They pointed out the important information while Hermione wrote down the notes. She magically made Harry's copy as they worked quietly.

~*~

Remus sat at the staff table and put a plate of food down the floor for the shaggy black dog next to him. He patted Padfoot on the head and returned to his plate. He had discussed it with Dumbledore to let Sirius stay at Hogwarts in his animgus form. He had given his approval to ensure Harry's safety. Remus wanted Sirius there to protect him from Dumbledore.

Severus kept a close eye on Hermione. He was pleased to see her eating enough for her and the baby. He knew that Harry made sure of it. He excuse himself to head down to the dungeons to get ready for class. He really didn't want to be around the 'Headmaster.'

~*~

Severus stood in the classroom with a pensieve on his desk. He brought his wand up to his temple and abstracted a memory. He placed it into the bowl in front of him. He rested his hands on the smooth surface and watched the blue/sliver memory swirl around inside the blow. It was the night he took the dark mark.

"Sit down and get to work." Professor Snape snapped as the assignment appeared on the board. _Wolfsbane Potion. _He put away the pensieve and sat behind his desk.

Harry set up his and Hermione station as she grabbed the ingredients from the cabinet. He had seen the Potions Master put away the pensieve. He knew that Professor Snape was placing memories for him to look at later. He would have to contact Luicus to get the memories that Severus wouldn't have due to him being a teacher at the school. Lucius had more free time to be around the other death eaters.

"Harry." Hermione said snapping him from his thoughts. "Lets get to work." He nodded and they quietly went to work.

The class went by with Professor Snape awarding points to Slytherins and deducting points from Gryffindor. He vanished Neville's potion and deducted even more points from the Gryffindor House. He snapped at the students to bottle their potions and to write three rolls of parchment on the Wolfsbane Potion. He dismissed the class. The students quickly filed out not wanting to be the last to leave.

~*~

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and took their seats in the middle of the room. Professor Lupin walked down the stairs from his office followed by a black shaggy dog. Remus sat his books down and smiled at the trio.

"Hi Padfoot." said Harry as he petted him on the head. "Have been good?" Padfoot barked and wagged his tail. "That's my boy."

"Well is it the werewolf and his mutt." Draco sneered. "Boys stay back we don't want to get flees." The Slytherins laughed and took their seats.

"Everyone pull out some parchment. I want to know what you have learned the past two years. So I can get an idea where to start." Professor Lupin told his class ignoring Malfoy's out burst.

They students quickly went work. Remus sat down at his desk. Padfoot laid in front of the desk watching the students. The bell rang and he assigned the class to read chapters one and too and take notes. Professor Lupin dismissed the class.

Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall discuss the pros and cons of having animgus form and reviewed the first chapter of the text book. She was pleased to see that many seemed so interested in the subject. She dismissed her class giving them an assignment to write an essay on the History of Animgi. She dismissed her class.

~*~

Later that evening Severus stood over his pensieve and put his wand to his temple and pulled a sliver strain from his mind. He dropped the memory into the bowl. He had many memories working information but, he gave Dumbledore bits and pieces of the death eater meetings.

He watched the image of the night he returned to the Dark Lord swirl around inside the bowl. The pain he had to endure to be welcomed back into his ranks. He had gotten back into the Dark Lord's good graces and this able him to get the information they need to win the war.

Severus sat his wand down on the desk and rested his hands on the smooth surface of his desk. He bowed his head in defeat. The years of cutting himself off from those that meant the most him cut him worse than the pain he had been through at Voldemort's hand. He shook his head and continued to abstract memories for Harry to see. It was a painful process but it had to be done.

* * *

Leave me a review! I have chocolate frogs!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~*~

Albus sat behind his desk pleased about the out come of his plan. It was coming along nicely. The brat Granger was carrying the heir of Potter. He wasn't happy with them being married. Harry now ran the Potter estates and on own the school. He no longer had say over the school. He would at less have the baby and would have the power. She was already in her third month.

The shorting hat sat on the self. He was alone with no-one to talk to his long time friend Fawkes had left Dumbledore. He wished he was so lucky. But no he was a hat and couldn't fly. '_Lucky bastard. I'm bored out of my stuffing. Maybe I can have him come and get me from the deranged man. No I must stay on the shelf be a good little hat! Damn it.' _

~*~

Severus sat in his office reading over essays when his dark mark flared. He growled and grabbed his left arm. He quickly got up accioed his mask and robe. He lowered the appartion wards and was gone with a faint pop.

Severus stood among his fellow death eaters. He moved over and stood next to Lucius. Voldemort walked into the throne room and his followers bowed. The Dark Lord sat down on his throne.

"I have received news that Granger has married Potter and is expecting a son. I want the child my death eaters. Dumbledore will use his powers against us."

Lucius looked at Severus in thought. The blonde bowed slightly before approaching the wizard. "My Lord, do you think it will undo the dark magic that Dumbledore place you under?"

Tom had found out years ago that Dumbledore used him to create a dark lord. He wanted to make it look like he was the good guy and defeat another dark wizard. He didn't expect a prophecy to be foretold. The old wizard's plan had shifted. He had to work his way around the prophecy. Tom had his days when he was able to push the voices from his mind that controlled him. Than there were many times when the darkness consumed him completely. That was when all the attacks would come and the beatings of his followers. But the death eaters like Severus, Lucius and Nott knew the true Tom Riddle. The others joined for the power and the chance to kill. The men knew the longer he was under the control of the dark magic he would loose himself completely.

The night of October 31,1981 was the night that the dark magic completely took over Tom Riddle and was Voldemort. Than after did he realized what he had done. Just like the night in the cemetery when he was reborn. He dueled Harry and the same as in Department of Mysteries.

Severus knew the dark mark was blessing and curse. Because at times he regretted joining the death eaters than at times grateful to learn ancient magic that only Tom Riddle knew of.

"My research has shown that I will only need a potion." He said to Severus. "It must have a little of the boy's blood. Than may only this curse be removed and the Dark Lord is vanished. He is the Power He Knows Not Of." He closed his eyes and pushed the voices from his mind. "We all know the true villain is Dumbledore. He doesn't realize it is a flaw in his great plan."

Severus and Lucius now saw that Voldemort sat before them. He rose from the throne and walked around the death eaters. He pulled out his wand and ran his hand up and down the sooth wood.

"Severus, you disappoint me. You forgot to tell me that the Mudblood is married to Potter!" He pointed his wand at the spy said, "Crucio!"

Severus fell to his knees in pain. He rolled over onto his side and felt his body burn from the inside out and that it felt like a thousand needles pricking him and his bent all out of shape. He didn't scream. Voldemort lifted the cruse. He walked over and stood above the Potions Master and kicked him in the ribs. Severus heard several break.

"Leave my sight! You will not fail me again Severus."

He moved to his knees and rose to his full height and left the Dark Lord's hideout. He was gone with a pop back to Hogwarts.

Severus fell onto his office floor and closed his eyes. He hated seeing such a good man being controlled. He pushed himself up off the floor. He walked over to his pensieve and placed them into the bowl. He hoped Harry would understand that Tom was a good man and was worth saving.

* * *

Hit the button!

Talk about a twister!

AN: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~*~

Minerva sat in her office and stood over her desk with a pensieve on the smooth surface. She looked down at the pool of sliver blue substance. She placed her wand to her temple and abstracted a memory and dropped it into the pool along with the other memories.

"Headmistress?" Minerva looked up and saw Sir Nicholas. "Mr. Potter is here to see you."

"Thank you Sir Nicholas." said Minerva and the ghost left the office through the wall. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in Mr. Potter." she called not moving from her spot.

The door opened and Harry walked inside closing the door behind with a soft click. He placed protective wards around the room. "Do you have the memories I've asked you for?"

"Yes sir I do." Minerva addressed him knowing she was speaking to her boss and not her student. She turned around and faced him. "It's still strange addressing you like this." she said with a slight laugh.

Harry smiled and squeezed her shoulder. He knew that facing her pasted was hard for her. "Mione told me I needed to look at your past memories. I want to know what Dumbledore did to you." Minerva nodded. "Let's take a look." Harry told her. They both disappeared into the pool of memories.

**Memories:**

**A tabby cat sat on a brick wall watching the Dursely family. She was appalled at what she saw. She knew that Lily's sister would do nothing but ignore baby Harry. She would do anything in her power to stop Dumbledore. The cat let out hiss at the thought. **

**She jumped off the wall when she saw the elderly wizard. Albus looked at the cat and said, "Good evening Professor McGonagall." **

**The cat shifted into human form and spoke, "Good evening Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true Albus?" **

"**I'm afraid they are. The good and the bad." he told her grabbing his wand and pointed it low so she wouldn't see it. **

"**And the boy?" asking wondering where baby Harry was.**

"**Hagrid has him. He should be here soon." Albus told her prepared to cast the spell. **

"**Can we trust Hagrid with something important as this?" Minerva asked straitening her glasses. **

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life." he said just as motor bike came into view. Hagrid landed the bike and got off carefully. "I trust you didn't have any problems." **

"**He fell asleep." he told him handing him to the headmaster. **

"**I can't allow you to place Harry in the care of these people. He must go to Sirius or Remus. They will take care of him. Remus is most likely at Hogwarts waiting for us." **

"**No Minerva."**

"**He belongs in the Wizarding World." She hissed, "You must up hold James and Lily's wishes." **

"**I can't allow you do that." Albus told her. Minerva took Harry from him. "Hand me the boy, Minerva." **

"**No! Hagrid take Harry and go!" She cried. She held him out to the half giant. **

**Minerva felt herself struggling to hand Harry over to Hagrid. "You will place him onto the doorstep Minerva." **

"**No. I will not." **

"P**ut him down and leave him." hissed Albus. Minerva turned around to the doorstep struggling with tears in her eyes. **

"**Hagrid please help. We can't do this." **

"**You stay still Hagrid and watch and never to return." He told him with his hand reached out at Hagrid. "Lay him down on step." She laid him down. Albus handed her a note and forcefully stuck it into the blanket. "Now leave." Minerva was gone with a pop. "Leave Hagrid." He left on the bike. **

**End of Memories**

They left the pool and Harry looked at the witch and saw tears in her eyes. He sat down in the vacant arm chair in thought. He had no idea how much she carried for his well being. Minerva returned to her desk and angrily brushed the tears away.

"I'm so sorry Harry. We both tried to fight it but he was too strong. I wanted you to go to Remus. It's my fault that you were forced to leave you with those muggles."

Harry sighed heavily. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands. He lowered his hands and said, "You tried to stop him. I thank you for it. The damage has been done. I made it out of there alive. We'll get Dumbledore. Please place those into a jar and give them to me."

Minerva got up from her chair and took a bottle off the bookshelf. She walked over to the Pensieve and put the memories into the jar. She hand it to Harry. He squeezed her shoulder comfortably. Harry rose from the chair and stuck the jar into his pocket. He removed the wards and left the chambers. Minerva returned to her desk and began to grade seventh year essays

~*~

Hermione and Harry walked into the potions classroom. Harry closed the door behind them. Severus swept down the stairs into the classroom. He gave a slight nod. It was their first lesson in the mind arts.

"Let's get started." Severus told the couple. He pulled out his wand and pointed it in Hermione. He entered her mind only to be blocked from entering the simplest of memories. He pulled back. "Good." He entered her again and broke into her first wall. He saw the memories before him. She pushed him out. "I'm impressed. Again." he pushed more forcefully and broke her second wall. He pulled out.

"Your turn Harry." Severus told him and whispered the spell.

He entered but was pushed out. He tried again to break the first wall. He was throw out. He pushed for his second wall. He was pushed out. Severus raised a brow at the strong walls. He entered for his third wall but got thrown out without getting a single memory. Severus pushed even harder but was blocked.

"I can't believe this. I'm not able to break a single wall." he whispered to himself. He tried again and again but still couldn't enter. "Well, Harry you're well trained. You're on the same level as I am. What did you do to block so strongly? Hermione's good but needs more work."

"We gradually placed up walls." Harry informed him. He smiled at the man in front of him. "Is that what your suppose to do?"

"Yes." He turned to his niece and said, "Hermione, you don't need my help. Just keep doing what were doing. You may go and good work."

They nodded and left the classroom the way they entered. Severus sat down at his desk. He smirked. They were stronger than he thought. He knew that their son would be extremely powerful.

~*~

Ginny sat the second floor girls laboratory with an evil smirk on her face. She was going to have Harry. She wanted to have the Potter heir not that mudblood. Granger would dirty the Potter bloodline. She wouldn't stand for it. Ginny poured the pink potion and injected it into some muffins and sat them down on the tray next to her. She closed it with a smile. Harry loved blueberry muffins. She'd have him for sure. She left the bathroom with smile.

Meanwhile Draco had stood hidden in the girls bathroom under a concealment charm. He had promised himself he would look after his cousin. He had been doing it for years. It was now that his cousin in law as in trouble. He'd would have to think of an idea save his sorry ass.

"Why must my life be so damn dramatic." Draco hissed silently and left the girls bathroom.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~*~

Tom stood at the large window watching a storm rage outside and, the lighting shined across the sky. He closed his eyes and pushed the voices to the back of his mind. It was getting harder to fight the voices that threaten to take him over completely. He had to remain strong until Potter's son was to be born. Tom turned his head when he heard a light knock on the door. He saw Severus in the doorway.

"Come in Severus." Tom said and turned his attention back to the raging storm. "This is what it's like fighting the voices. A raging storm inside my head." Severus quietly sat down the empty arm chair next to the fireplace. "How is Hermione Potter?" He asked, sitting down next to Severus in a nearby arm chair.

"Growing." Severus said causing Tom to laugh slightly. "Draco has informed me that the youngest Weasely has made a potion for Harry."

"What kind of potion?" Tom asked in concern for the boy.

"It's an extremely strong love potion. It will not effect him. He is immune to any type of love potion no matter how strong. He will be safe from Weasely's seduction."

"The safety of their son?"

"I shall take her medical care in my hands if Lucius is not able. She will have a medical check up this coming up weekend."

"Good." He whispered. "I would leave Severus. I can't fight Voldemort much longer and I don't want to cause you harm, my friend."

The Potions Master's nodded and swept from the study his black robes vanishing from view.

Voldemort sat in front of the fireplace the flames cast an eerie glow over his evil snakelike appearance. He sat back in thought of away to destroy the Potter boy. He needed to attack Hogwarts and destroy the muggle world.

~*~

Hermione laid down on the bed in her room. Severus smiled gently at his niece. He pulled out his wand. Harry squeezed his wife's hand. They waited for her check up. They prayed for two children.

"Are you ready angel?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded and he lifted her shirt to get a better test result. He waved his wand over her stomach and Harry saw Severus's shocked expression. "I can't believe this."

"Uncle what's wrong?" Hermione asked with worry.

"Nothing's wrong." He waved his wand and the image floated in the air. "You're having twins. The potion only conceived a son. The other child is a girl. See here." He pointed to the right next to the couple's son.

Harry looked at his children in awe. He turned to Hermione and smiled. They were expecting to have two sons but not one of each. Severus waved his wand and the image vanished from view.

"Congratulations." He said with a rare smile and kissed his niece on the forehead and left the room.

Hermione sat up and threw her arms around Harry and kissed him senseless. They pulled apart when they heard a bark from the doorway. Remus stood behind the shaggy black dog. Harry and Hermione told them results of the test. Padfoot's mouth dropped in shock. They were having a boy and a girl. That was totally unexpected. Remus quickly pulled Hermione and Harry into a tight hug and congratulated the young couple.

~*~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He still couldn't believe that the power of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left him. The portraits wouldn't report to him about what was happening around the school and the secret passageways that were designed only for the Headmaster wouldn't let him pass through. He didn't like it one bit. He wondered who had taken his place as the Head of Hogwarts and who took the Deputy of Hogwarts. He was at lest able to keep his office and his quarters.

Albus angrily stormed from the office. He wanted to know what was going on in the castle. He couldn't wait for the Potter heir to be born. He wanted the child's power. He wondered the corridor and ran into Ginny Weasely.

"I want Potter, Dumbledore. The last potion I made was extremely strong. I put it in his drink. Nothing happened!" Ginny yelled at the elderly wizard causing students to stop and watch.

Albus leaned over to the red head and hissed, "You ruined your chance Miss Weasely. I gave you years to get Potter. I had to use Granger. I didn't expect them to get married."

Ginny looked back at the wizard in shock. "Married? When?"

"Before the school year started. Apparently the Ancient Ones blessed them. It's stupid if they think they belong together. Them and their love. It makes me sick. You will stop perusing Potter." Ginny crossed her arms. "The strong bound the two share causes him to be immune to any love potions."

Ginny huffed and walked away. She was angry that her potions would no longer effect Harry. She would have to target Hermione.

Draco stood hidden behind a statue and was able to hear the entire conversation between the couple. He rolled his eyes. Now, he had to watch his cousin. He was truly concerned for Hermione because she was pregnant. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby. He didn't have to worry about Harry.

~*~

Draco knocked on Severus's office door. He heard the Potions Master call "Enter." He walked into the office. "I have some news. It concerns Hermione."

Severus motioned for him to sit in the arm chair in front of him. The blonde closed the door and sat down in the chair.

"What has happened Draco?" He asked moving his journal aside.

"The youngest Weasely has a plan to harm Hermione and the baby. I know it because the potion didn't work on Harry."

Severus sat back and rubbed his face with his hands. He lowered his hands and sighed heavily. "We can't let anything happen to Hermione or the babies she carries." He smirked at Draco. "Hermione's having twins. A boy and a girl. The potion only worked halfway." The blonde chuckled. "I'll have to go to Tom. He's a far better Potions Master than I and he will design a special potion to protect them. Don't worry Draco. Nothing will happen to our family. I promise you." Severus said with no room for doubt. Draco nodded. "Thank you for in forming me. Good work. You may go." Draco nodded and left the office.

~*~

Tom stood in his private lab hunched over a steaming cauldron. He thinly sliced dragon heart string and carefully dropped it into a deep green liquid. He turned to the book next to him. He ran his finger across the sentence. He had received a letter from Severus explaining Ginny Weasely's evil plan. Tom just couldn't believe that the young woman was carrying twins. It just amazed him how life could turn.

"Do come in Severus." Tom told him knowing only the young man entered through the right side door. "It's almost complete." He turned off the flame.

Severus walked into the room. Tom stepped back and leaned against the table behind him waiting for the potion to cool. Severus knew he would never become as talented as Tom in the art of potions. He truly was talented in what ever he did. He just couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore wanted to destroy his life.

"Here you are Severus." Tom said handing him the potion after he corked the vial. "Now give this to her tonight. The sooner the better. Now go. It's import that they're safe."

Severus nodded and took the vial from Tom. "Thank you," and he left the potions lab.

"They'll be safe from any attack that will be made on them." Tom whispered and left his lab after a wave of his wand.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

Special Thanks to:

My wonderful readers and reviews. You make writing fan fiction so much fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~*~

Severus gave the potion that would protect her and the children that she carried. Harry was relief that she had something to protect them from Dumbledore or any attack that Ron or Ginny would or could throw at her. He'd have a family no matter how it progressed to that happiness.

Harry stood in front of the pensieve. He grabbed Severus's memories from the safely warded drawer of his desk. He poured them into the large bowl. He knew what he was about to see was hard for Severus go through just to place them in his hands. He took a deep breath and vanished into a sliver/blue substance.

Memories:

Harry stood in a elegant throne room with white walls marble black floors with a large serpent in the center of the floor. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a large amazing sliver diamond chandelier.

"Wow what is this place? It's incredible." He whispered looking around. He walked up to the steps to the throne that was sliver and deep green throne.

Harry saw a man short brown hair, brown hair, pale skin, board shoulder. He was dressed in black robes that blew behind him when he walked. He took his seat at the throne.

He walked up closer and looked at the man and his eyes widened at who sat before. "Tom Riddle! What the hell is this?"

Severus walked into the throne room and stopped in front of the man. He bowed, "My Lord you asked for me to come." He rose to his full height.

"Yes. I've found out the reason through much research that I'm being controlled by dark magic. It is slowly morphing me into the Dark Lord." Tom informed him.

"What can I do to help?" asked Severus.

"I need you to find a potion to help me fight back these voices that are taking over my mind. The more I try to fight it the stronger they become."

"My Lord I'm not as talented as you are. You're the most talented in the art potions. It runs in your veins."

"You are just as talented. You were my apprentice. I believe you to this. I fear the Wizarding Throne will not longer exist. I have no children to take over the throne once I am gone. I'm only asking you to try."

Severus nodded. "I'll do my best my Lord." he bowed out respectable and left the room.

Harry blinked in shock. The Wizarding World had royalty. It was just too much. "Holly shit. Dumbledore wants my children and wants the Wizarding Throne to over take the Ministry and rule!" It was just too much.

****

Harry stood in the Potions Masters private chambers. He could tell it was his quarters at the Hogwarts because of all the Slytherin colors. He watched the scene unfold.

Severus grabbed a deck of cards and sat down on couch. He shuffled the deck. He laid out a card of war. He sat down the next card of love. He laid out a of darkness. He laid out the final card which was blank. He waved his hand over the blank card his family crest of a snake with two wands underneath. The blank card showed a baby with a lighting blot scar above his brow.

Harry's eyes widen in shock. The card was picture of himself. He looked up at his Potions Master. He didn't know he had the gift of sight.

Severus brow frowned at the cards. War was ahead of them, love came from it and a child. "What does this child have to do with war?"

He laid a card over the first sideways. He saw the symbol of peace. He laid down a card of pain sideways. He placed another blank card over sideways over the child. Severus waved his hand over the blank card and the lighting child appeared once more.

"The word will be at peace but pain will be with peace for the lighting child." he whispered to himself. "But why?"

Severus placed a card vertical over the peace card and saw the King. He laid another card of pain. He placed a card of war card down followed by the lighting child.

"This time will be hard to face. What will face? And what does the King have do with the war that causes so much pain?"

Severus laid a snake down over the king. He placed war card over the war card vertically. He laid pain over the pain. The lighting blot child.

"Oh goodness. This is not good. Not good at all." he whispered picked up the cards and shuffled them. "We have much pain ahead of us."

Harry's eyes widen. Snape had saw the prophecy far before it was made known to anyone. He had foresaw it in the cards he held in his hands.

"What else does the future hold?" Severus asked and laid down card after card. His brow frowned every card was blank. He waved his hand over the cards. "It is to remain unknown."

****

Harry looked around and noticed the once magnificent throne room was now black and gray. He knew that Voldemort had finally came into power which meant Tom Riddle was finally morphing into the next Dark Lord. He shook his head sadly. Now realizing how Dumbledore caused pain to a good man. He watched the scene unfold.

Severus stood next to Lucius surround by many witches and wizards that were about to receive the dark mark and become followers of the greatest dark wizard of the age.

Severus walked up to his once King knelt down in front of him. "Rise Severus." Voldemort hissed. He rose to his full height. "Why do you want to join my Death Eaters?"

"To serve you my Lord and the power." answered Severus.

Voldemort grinned at the man. He took Severus's left arm and burned the snake and skull into his flesh. He welcomed him to his ranks. Lucius soon followed his childhood friend.

Harry quickly left the pool of memories.

End of Memories

"Wow." Harry said staring at the bowl in shock.

He had been in the Wizarding World and he was still learning about it. He wondered how many wizards knew that their was King of the Wizarding World. And Dumbledore had taken the King from them and a mad crazed Minister ruling them. Than to top it off his children were undoubtedly the key to save them all.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me review. I hope you enjoyed the little twist of the story.

Sorry for short chapter! The next one will be longer!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry sat on the couch in the common room lost in thought. He stared at the dancing flames. Padfoot jumped up onto the couch and rested his head into the wizard's lap. Harry gently scratched the dog behind the ear. Padfoot wagged his tail happily. He looked up and saw the worry expression of his godson. He nudged him in the arm.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly. Padfoot nodded his head. "I looked at Snape's memories a few days ago." he looked down at the dog. "Did you know we had…have a Wizarding Throne and Snape saw the prophecy before it was even made. He can read cards."

Padfoot jumped down off the couch and shifted into human form. He sat down next to his godson. "I knew we have a Wizarding Throne but the younger witches and wizards do not. No I did not know Snape could read cards."

"So you knew Riddle's the king?" He asked his godfather.

Sirius nodded his head sadly. He ran his hands through his hair. He turned his head when the portrait opened and Remus and Hermione walked into the room. Hermione raised a brow and crossed her arms at Sirius. Remus raised a brow at his lover.

He raised his hands in air in defeat. "I'm only chatting with Harry because he needed someone to talk to."

Remus and Hermione looked at each other and turned to the men and nodded. Remus moved over to the love seat and Sirius joined his lover. Hermione joined her husband on the couch.

"What were you discussing?" asked Remus while Sirius played with his lovers hair.

"We were discussing the matter about the king." he whispered in Remus's ear.

Remus's head snapped up in Sirius direction. He looked at Harry in shock. He wondered how he got a hold of the information. The king's identity was remained unknown only a few people knew the truth. They knew that the people wouldn't or couldn't handle the news that their once beloved king was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He knew that at lest one of the king's top advisers was still with him. Luicus Malfoy was at his right hand.

Harry only stared at another bottle of Severus's memories that sat on the table. He had of yet to view them. He had to think about the ones he viewed a few days ago. He wondered what this bottle held. He wondered if the king had found a successor to the Wizarding Throne.

"Will you guys come in with me to view these memories?" He asked motioning to the bottle on the table.

"Love you know we will." Hermione said with a slight smile. The Marauders nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up and drew up a pensieve on the table. He rose from the couch opened the vial and poured it into the bowl. He sat the vial back down onto the table. He turned to Hermione and helped her from the couch. Remus and Sirius stood up next to the couple. They all vanished into the sliver/blue pool.

Memories:

The couples landed in a room that had marble floors and walls torches lined the wall to light room. Than in the center of the room was a round table. A smaller throne sat on the far side on wall.

"Wow that's neat. It reminds of the stories of King Arthur's round table." Hermione said in awe.

"It's been years since I've been in this room." Sirius whispered.

"Yea me too love." Remus said in agreement. "You see the throne there?" he asked motioning to it. Harry and Hermione nodded. "It's for the Queen."

Tom walked into the room his black robes blew behind him. He was soon followed by Minerva Mc Gonagall. She was dressed in a dark green gown. It cut in a shape of a 'v' and stopped a inch from the floor. She wore a her long brown hair down that stopped at her waist. She had a diamond wrap around her forehead. Tom took Minerva's hand and helped her to the throne. She took her seat. He kissed her on the cheek. He walked over to the table.

"Mc Gonagall's the…the-"

Sirius interrupted his over shocked godson. "Yes. Minerva is the Queen of the Wizarding World. She has been Hogwarts under cover for years. Just listen and watch."

Harry took Hermione into his arms and kissed her cheek as they watched the scene unfold before them. He looked at Remus when he saw most of the Order of the Phoenix walk into the room.

Luicus walked into the room. He was the king's advisor. Severus walked into the room. He was his spy at Hogwarts. Kingsley walked into the room. He was the king's body guard. He moved and stood at the door followed by Mad Eye Moody who stood on the other side of the door as a guard. James walked into the room and over to the table followed by Sirius and Remus. Mr. Ollivander walked into the room followed by Arthur and Amos.

They all pulled out their wands and laid them down onto the table. Tom sat down followed by the other wizards.

"The news I have isn't good news." The king stated. "First off I know you have learned the death of Prince Philip. He was only sixteen. But with the complications with his birth the Queen can no longer carry a child. I have no one to take over the throne once the time comes."

"So what are you going to do My Lord?" James asked.

"I will name a successor to carry on in my place. I have thought about this long and hard. I have discuss this with Queen. You have done well for me James. I shall appoint you and your family." said the king. "Your family has served the crown for many centuries, and now you will be the next to wear it. Than your children after you." He looked at the shell shocked man before him. "Well, James how will you serve?"

"I'll be honored My Lord." James said once the shock had worn off some.

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius in shock. "Is that the reason why Dumbledore wants my children." They nodded.

The scene shifted and they were back in the same room as before. Remus looked at Sirius and squeezed his hand.

"I have news for you. Severus had found out about a prophecy." The king started and continued to tell them about the lighting child.

James only stared at the king because his son Harry was to be born at the end of July. He knew that he would most likely be one the prophecy proclaims. Sirius squeezed his fellow Marauder's shoulder.

Hermione looked over at the Queen and saw worry in her eyes. She had greater respect for the woman that was her Head of House and the Headmistress of the school. She also knew why Hogwarts easily saw her the Headmistress because she was the Queen of the Wizarding World.

"That must had been so hard for the King to tell his men." Harry whispered. "Especially Dad."

"You have no idea how hard it was on all of us." Remus said and they left the memory.

End of memories

Harry sat down on the couch in thought. He was the next in line to the throne. He thought the prophecy was hard to live with. Now he had to worry about the prophecy, his children, save a king and than within time take over the throne to over throw Fudge. Harry Potter's life just got complicated.

Hermione sat down next to her husband and pulled him into her arms. She was shocked as well, but she knew Harry had more weighing on his shoulders. "We'll do this together love. You're not alone in this."

Remus waved his wand and the memories went back into the vial and the pensieve vanished. He sat down on the coffee table. "Listen Pup, I know this is a lot of information to take in and we regret not telling you. But we gave an oath to the King. We couldn't break it. We'll help you in anyway possible. Severus has been protecting the Queen for many years. So don't you worry about her."

"But-"

"Harry, it was the Queen's choice to take on this role. We could not stop her if tried. Trust me. She's more hard headed than Hermione." Sirius told him. Hermione shot him an evil look. "Sorry love."

The portrait opened and Minerva walked into the room followed by Severus. Remus and Sirius stood up followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Do sit down dears." Minerva said. "I see Harry has viewed those memories of Severus'." she sat down followed by everyone else.

"Yes ma'am we have." Harry answered. He saw standing behind the chair. He smirked. "Now I understand why you are always in the shadows Professor." he nodded his head. "The reason behind always being at our side when we get in trouble." He nodded again.

"You're just as stupid as your father." said Severus.

"Severus." Minerva said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Madam."

"Now Harry you must understand this is and was a hard time for my husband. I haven't seen him in years. God knows how much I've wanted to go and see him. But he was completely consumed by the dark voices the night he went after your parents. It wasn't until after when he heard of their deaths did he remember attacking them. Severus has made him a potion to help the voices that control him but they're getting harder for him to fight."

"I can't kill an innocent man or My King." Harry told the Queen. Minerva looked sadly at the young man.

Hermione sat back in thought and smile crossed her face. "Love, it says that you only have to vanish the Dark Lord."

The group looked at the young woman before them. Minerva let a smile cross her face. "So not is all lost." Hermione only smiled.

Harry kissed Hermione the forehead. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"I have my moments." the group laughed and Severus only shook his head.

* * *

Hit the button. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus swept into his private chambers and grabbed his deck of cards from their hiding spot from inside the mantle above the fireplace. He sat down on the couch. It was time to see what held in store for those he knew and loved.

Severus shuffled the cards he placed a card of an empty throne. He laid a card of crosses and blood. Severus brow frowned at the card of death. He laid down the card of the lighting child. He laid down the last card, which was blank. Severus waved his hand over the it and two babies appeared on it.

"What's going to happen? The throne is empty. Are we going to lose the king." whispered Severus.

Severus laid down a blank card horizontally over the empty throne. He waved his hand and an image of Dumbledore appeared over it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He laid a card of image of war horizontally over the lighting child. Severus laid the last card down horizontally over the babies, and the image of death appeared.

Severus closed his eyes at what he saw. The future looked dark and full of pain and death. Dumbledore would take over the throne. He waved his hand over the cards. "What will come if we win the war?" he whispered and opened his eyes.

The cards slowly went blank and new images changed, and the king appeared over Dumbledore. The lighting child appeared over death. The card of peace appeared. The last card the image of two babies rested on top of the death card.

Severus sighed in relief the feature was safe and everything would be as it should be. He put away his cards just as a tattoo on his right arm began to tingle. He lifted his sleeve and a tattoo of a serpent with a crown that laid on top of it. He remember the day he had received the tattoo of the convent. It was the members that sat at the round table. It was those that severed the king and protected him and his queen. Severus shook his head to clear of his past and ran down to his lab and grabbed a vial full of blue liquid. He touched his mark on his right forearm and vanished from Hogwarts.

****

Remus and Padfoot walked around the Black Lake. Remus stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his mark tingle. He lifted his right sleeve. The king was calling his convent to gather at the round table. It had been nearly twenty years since had called the men.

"Padfoot should we go?" asked Remus. The dog barked and nodded his head. "Right than we go." Sirius shifted into human form. They both touched their marks and vanished from Hogwarts' ground.

****

Severus knocked on the open door of the library. Tom turned around and saw the Potions Master. Severus bowed slightly before entering the room. He quietly handed the king the vial that held the potion that would control the voices that controlled him.

"Thank you Severus. I owe you a great deal of gratitude for your service." Tom said gently and took it from the man before him. He took the potion that allowed to push the voice from his mind. "Must you make everything taste so vile."

Severus smirked slightly. "Sorry. If added anything it would render the potion useless."

"Shall we make our way to gathering room." Tom told the young man.

Severus stepped aside and allowed him to go before him. He followed the king down the corridors of the once elegant castle.

Tom pulled open the doors to the gathering room and saw the men of his convent. The men he hadn't seen in years. It was good to see them once again. He didn't see the one man that would have one day take over the throne, James Potter. The wizards bowed and the king walked over the round table.

"Step forward and take your seats." Tom told them.

The wizards walked over to the table and joined their king. They pulled out their wands and placed them onto the table. They sat down waiting for the king to begin.

"It's been nearly twenty years since we last gathered. Men of the convent I've called you here, even the danger of Voldemort breaking through at anytime. It must be called." He told them. "Severus please tell them what you have foreseen."

The men turned to the Potions Master. Severus explained what he had seen in the cards. The death and destruction of the wizarding world if the war was to be lost. Than what would happen if the war was to be won.

"Than we must do anything everything in our power to insure your victory my king." Minerva said as she walked through the double doors.

The men quickly rose to their feet after the king rose for his chair. Tom walked over to his wife. He was stunned to see his wife. He took her hands into his own.

"What are you doing here? It's far too dangerous for you to be here."

"You've called. So I've come as expect of me." Minerva told him.

Tom sighed kissed her forehead and motioned to her rightful seat. She once took nearly twenty years ago. Minerva smiled at her husband and took her seat. She watched her husband return to the round table.

"Severus if something dangerously occur you will get the queen to safety." The king told him.

"Of course my Lord." he told him with a slight bow of his head.

Tom sat down followed by his men. "How is Hermione doing Remus?"

"She is doing just fine. Sirius and I are keeping a close eye on her along with Severus."

"Good keep it that way. And keep Dumbledore away at all cost. And her family?"

"As of now safe." Kingsley said from the doorway. "I will get them from harms way if something should occur." Tom nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Ollivander, what of the Elders Wand does it exist?"

"Yes your majesty. It does."

"And who has that wand?"

Ollivander thought for a moment and remembering not ever giving Dumbledore a wand. "I fear Dumbledore has that wand sir."

"He has the wand! Dumbledore has the wand of death. Are you positive?"

"I'm positive sir."

"Than we must do something about this problem. But what is the question. Convent you are dismissed. I must have time to think." the king told them and rose from his seat. The men bowed and left the gathering room.

Minerva walked over to her husband and he pulled her into the room. Severus stood hidden in the shadows watching over this king and queen. Tom held his wife and queen close. He rested his head on top of her head. It was wonderful to have her in his arms once more. It was to become short lived. He pulled back from her.

"You must go now. Severus take her and leave quickly."

Severus took his queen before she even had a chance to say a word they had vanished from the room. Voldemort stood where the once beloved king had been. The Dark Lord swept from the room to plan his next attack. The Granger family would be next on his hit list.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review!

Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope you enjoyed chapter 17!

I have chocolate frogs for each reviewer!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tom walked around the garden as the snow fell around him. He needed to find away to keep Hermione's family safe. She was to be the future queen of the Wizarding World. He knew that Harry and Hermione were young but together they would bring their world out of the darkness and into new era. He would never doubt that. Dumbledore's plan had turned something bad into something good without the old man noticing.

"My Lord," Luicus said gently. Tom turned around and Luicus bowed slightly. "You summoned me."

"Walk with me." Tom said and they walked down the walkway. "I need your advice."

"Of course. Anything to help my Lord."

"I must place the Granger's into hiding. Voldemort has plans to attack on Christmas. I have a feeling he'll call a meeting soon or Dumbledore has plans up his sleeve. Either way we must protect them." he told his advisor.

The men stopped at the frozen water fountain. Lucius leaned against his cane. The cold weather caused his injured leg much pain during the winter. He ignored it. His King needed his help.

"We must place them in hiding." Tom nodded. "But where. Is the question. And whom to trust to be secret keeper."

"It must be someone in the Covent. We must hide them away before Dumbledore can know of Voldemort's plans. Because he will know where and can or will go after them while in hiding." Tom told seriously.

"I'll work on it right away." Luicus told him.

"Good luck. You are dismissed."

Lucius bowed slightly and left the wizard to his thoughts. Tom watched his trusted advisor leave. He knew Lucius was the right man to find his family a safe place to live. Sometimes he forgot that Helen and Sean are his family. But he would get them out of harms way.

****

Albus was in a room on the third floor. He had a of parchment and quill in front of him. He needed to think of away to hurt Hermione Potter. She and her husband had taken away his power of Hogwarts. He was going to get the power of their son. He would take over the Wizarding Throne. He had gotten James Potter and his wife out of the way through Voldemort, but the boy had lived. It ruined his plan sixteen years ago. But no matter. The king would die and he would take over everything.

Albus's lips curled up into an evil grin. He would go after Hermione's family. It was the perfect plan. It was near Christmas and it would hurt the most. She was close to her family. Albus left the room satisfied with his plan and left the room locking the door behind him.

Fawkes appeared in the room with a puff of smoke. He hopped over to the parchment. He squawked at the information. He was one of the rare phoenixes that could read and much more thanks to the Potter family. He had learned many things. The moron was going to attack Hermione's family. He rolled his eyes. Dumbledore left his plans out in the open. He truly was an idiot. Fawkes ran his wing over the parchment and it magically copied itself. He rolled up the copy with his claw and grabbed it. He was gone with a puff of smoke in search of his master.

****

Fawkes appeared in front of Harry with a puff of smoke interrupting Professor McGonagall. She stopped in mid-sentence. She knew Fawkes wouldn't just interrupt without a good reason. Harry took the parchment from his phoenix and quickly unrolled it. The students looked on with shock and whispered wondering why Dumbledore's phoenix was in the room.

Minerva saw Harry's face go white at the information. He kept the parchment from his wife's sight. He quickly walked over to his professor. He handed it to her for her to read. She looked at it and looked at him.

"Go and insure your family's safety." She whispered. He ran from the room with Fawkes behind him.

Hermione looked after her husband and wondered what made him run from the room with Fawkes. She knew something was really wrong. She looked at Professor McGonagall. The professor continued her lecture as she walked around the room. She stopped at Hermione and quietly squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Hermione's mind wasn't on the lesson but the concern of her husband.

****

Harry appeared in front of the Granger home and ran into Luicus, who just knocked on the door. They were shocked to see each other. Harry told Lucius what Fawkes had found. The blonde only shook his head. They were snapped out of their conversation when Helen opened the door.

"Harry, Uncle what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Helen asked in concern for her daughter.

"Everything will be explained Puppet." Lucius said gently as Helen stepped aside and allowed him and Harry inside. "Is Sean home?" She nodded her head. "It's best you get him dear."

"Go sit down. I'll get him." she told them and they went their separate ways.

Harry walked into the kitchen and fixed some tea. He pulled a out a vile of blue liquid from his pocket. "This calls for a calming draught." He said pouring it into the pot. "Everyone's on edge lately." Luicus nodded his head. "I've noticed the queen has been on edge as well."

"Yes. The queen visited the king when the convent was called. She shouldn't have come." Lucius whispered pouring four cups of tea and sat them down on the table. "The King is extremely worried for the family's safety. He wishes for one of the convent to be a secret keeper."

"I agree." Harry said just as Helen and Sean walked into the room and Fawkes appeared in a puff of smoke on the table.

The family sat around the table each with a hot cup of tea in front of them. Harry gently stroked Fawkes on the head. He cooed under his master's gentle touch. Luicus explained about Voldemort's plan and Harry showed his in-laws Albus's plan for his attack.

"A member of the convent will be secret keeper." Lucius said pouring another cup of tea.

"Convent?" said Sean in confusion.

Harry looked at Helen in shock. She hadn't told her husband about the royal family in the wizarding world. Harry rubbed his forehead with his hand and the Potter family crest hit the light. It was now too much to handle.

"You haven't told him Mom." Harry whispered. He looked at the woman across from him. She shook her head.

"The royal family hasn't taken action in nearly over twenty years." Helen said gently. "They've forgotten-"

Lucius shook his head. "No Puppet. The King hasn't forgotten his subjects. The Potter family is next in line to the throne. If something should happen to the king and queen Harry and Hermione will take over the throne."

"Are you serious?" Sean said in shock.

"Yes very serious. The queen has been undercover at Hogwarts for many years. She wants the children safe. She's protecting them from Dumbledore." Harry said gently. "Now to find you a safe house. I have the perfect place. If I may Lucius?" He motioned for him to continue. "Gryffindor Castle. I'm the only one that knows of it's exact location. You go on and leave. I'll handle things from here."

"Very well, I trust you. Erase my memory. So I'll know nothing of these events." He told the young man. Lucius kissed his niece and the men walked outside to the back yard. Harry pulled out his wand. "It's for the best Lucius. Obliviate," and the blonde's memory were erased. "You came to check up on Helen and you are now leaving and heading home." Lucius was gone with a faint pop. Harry went back inside the house. "I want you to go pack and we'll leave for the castle."

Helen and Sean went up stairs to pack for their trip. Harry instructed Fawkes to take care of Helen and Sean's places of employment. They were moving and had been planned for several months. Fawkes was gone with a puff of smoke. Harry walked outside and placed up a for sale sign in the front yard. He knew the quicker he got through with setting up things the safer his family would be.

Helen and Sean walked outside and looked around sadly. They didn't want to leave their home but it was for the best. Harry pulled off his family ring and told them to hold onto the portkey.

He whispered, "Gryffindor Castle." They felt a tug at their navels and vanished.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 18!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry and the Granger appeared on ocean side of Scotland. He looked around and quickly knew why it was his father's favorite spot of the Potter estates. It was incredible. The castle was a smaller version of Hogwarts with ten chimneys made out of gray stone. The stone steps led up to large gold door with a loin and griffin embedded into the gold.

"Stay here. If I remember correctly that it only allows Gryffindor blood to pass through the wards." Harry told them. Sean only nodded his head. "Here goes nothing." he took a deep breath and walked one hundred feet and entered through the wards.

An elf with long blonde hair, fair skin, bright blue eyes, pointed ears, womanly figure and wore deep red robes with gold on hem. She introduced herself as Decorus.

Harry smiled and said, "Decorus means graceful. Correct?"

The elf smiled a beautiful white smile that lightened up her elegant feature. She bowed slightly at the man before. "Yes sir it is." Decorus turned and looked beyond the wards and saw Helen and Sean Granger. "You've brought visitors."

"Yes. They're my wife's parents, Helen and Sean Granger." Harry told the elf.

Decorus took out a gold dagger with a lion and griffin at the base. She told him to cut their hands and join them with his and than they'd be able to pass through the blood wards. Harry smiled took the dagger and walked through the barer over to Helen and Sean.

Harry told his in-laws what the elf had explained to him. They nodded and Harry cut both his hands. He passed the dagger to Helen and she cut her left hand. She handed it to Sean and he cut his right hand. Harry took the dagger from his father-in-law and stuck it inside his robe pocket. They joined hands and a gold light joined their hands and quickly vanished just as it had appeared. Harry ran his thumb over the cuts and the wounds were healed leaving a small lion on their hands.

"Now you can pass through the blood wards." Harry told them and lead them over the wards. "Decorus, this is Helen and Sean Granger," he motions to them. "They need the castle's protection."

The elf opened the large gold doors and they walked into the entrance hall. The hall was large with tall windows, light marble floors with a long red and gold rug. The ceiling was high with a large chandelier. They walked down the long red and gold carpet saw suits of armor moved their heads as they passed by. They stopped and saw flight of stairs that led to the upper floors were the bedrooms, bathrooms and large three story library. The group walked further and found themselves in a large parlor with a fireplace, couch, arm chairs that rested on a red and gold rug.

"Lord Gryffindor," Harry turned and saw a elf with long brown hair. He had soft pale skin and wore cream robes. "I'm Louis. You met my wife outside." Louis said with slight bow. "We are only two out of ten that serve you. You have a trainer for sword arts and magical practice. A cook, house maid, gardener, tailor, and their associates."

"I-I" Harry said in shock. "House elves don't work as the Potter Cottage."

"No my Lord. Lord Godric Gryffindor brought us here to help because our magic is so much stronger than a house elf. We are here to help in the art of combat and much more sir." Louis snapped his fingers and the Grangers' belongs went to a bedroom. "They'll be safe here sir. We'll teach Mr. and Mrs. Granger how to fight." explained the elf as they walked around the castle. "The beach is sixty miles long before the barer is passed."

Harry smiled at the magical creature. "Great. I know they'll enjoy that. I must go. Protect them well. My wife is very close to her parents."

"Of course my Lord." Louis said and bowed slightly. "I'll show you out sir," and they left the castle leaving his in-laws to the safety of Gryffindor Castle.

Helen looked back at the doors with a heavy sighed. They were going to left at a large castle with strange elves.

Sean pulled his wife into his arms. "We'll be just fine, dear." he kissed her on the forehead.

~*~

Harry appeared inside the gates of Hogwarts. The advantage of owning the castle. He walked up to the legendary doors where he saw Minerva with Severus not far behind secretly protecting the witch. He smiled when he saw his wife. Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and lovingly crested her stomach.

"Helen and Sean are-"

"Safe." Harry told Severus. "I'm only one that knows the location." they all nodded grateful that the family was out of harms way.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore called as the group walked through the doors. "Come with me please."

Harry gave Minerva a small bow only noticeable to her and the others. He gave Hermione a quick kiss and walked up to the "headmaster."

"Sir you wanted to see me." he said as if he hadn't left the grounds.

Albus didn't say a word only led him down the corridors to "his" office. He opened the door and they walked into the room. Harry didn't sit down in the chair. He couldn't help but notice that it looked like a small throne. He raised brow at it.

"Sit down Harry." Dumbledore told him sitting down behind his desk.

"I'll stand." said Harry crossing his arms. "What is it Dumbledore?"

"I just wanted to check up on you my boy."

He narrowed his emerald eyes hissed, "I'm not your boy. I'll never be your boy. I do not take orders from you. I own the school and you work for _me." _

"You will not talk to me in that manor. I am your-"

Harry turned on his heels his robes swirled around his ankles. He pulled the door open and stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him. Albus narrowed his eyes at the closed door.

"You give me on other choice Potter." He stormed from the castle.

Albus walked down the gates. He went to push open it open, but it wouldn't budge. He took out his wand cast the strongest spell he knew, but it back fired sending him three feet away from gate.

~*~

Minerva stood in her office looking out cross the grounds through a telescope and laughed. Harry had cast a strong spell to prevent Dumbledore from leaving the castle. It was priceless to see the man fly from the gates. Harry made sure to keep his family safe. She had to admit that the young man was extremely smart.

"You are amused my Queen." said Severus stepping out of the shadows of the office.

She stepped back and turned around. "You know I am. Harry is extremely talented as Lily."

"I agree Madame."

"You may go Severus. I'm safe here." the queen told her guard.

Severus bowed and left the room leaving her to the amusement of the old man.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

AN: I'm sorry for such a delay between the chapter.

Leave me a wonderful shout out.!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Severus sat in his quarters in front of the roaring fire in thought. He knew that the king hated being over taken by the dark voices. He rose from his chair and walked into a small room off to the left and stood in front of a shelf that held strong potions. He picked up a vial that contained a black liquid. He returned to his living room.

Severus sat down and stared at the small bottle that held the Draught of Living Death. It would place the king into a death like sleep until the children were born. Hermione only had two more months to go. Tom wouldn't commit anymore plans to murder, and he did tell him they were becoming harder to fight. He hoped that the man would agree.

The Granger family were safe. Dumbledore was being watched closely. The death eaters took over the Ministry last month. Lucius was quietly getting things back into order. It was in shambles. Minerva was turning the school around with Harry's help. They were working on turning Hogwarts into ten year school. It would allow the graduated students to get their apprenticeships started and finished and able them to find work sooner. He backed up the idea.

~*~

Albus sat on a small twin size bed. He had been locked into a small unused room in the castle. It was a room he'd never seen. The house ghost checked on him every hour. Potter had taken his wand and told Hogwarts not allow him to use wandless magic. The house elves were to serve him food, clean his clothes. They wanted him guarded not dead and being locked up only made Albus Dumbledore angry. He was loosing everything and no way to get to the Potter heir to take his magic or to take over the throne.

~*~

The next morning Severus told Minerva about the Draught of Living Death and to give it to Tom. She didn't like the idea of her husband being giving that type of potion and being under it for two months. It had her worried, because he wouldn't eat and staying in a bed for a long period of time could become dangerous. Severus sighed heavily and told her he'd check on him once a week and have Luicus keep an eye on him. Minerva reluctantly agreed to plan. Severus left the office hoping Tom would agree to the plan.

~*~

Severus walked into the pallor room where he found Tom sitting in the armchair gazing into the dancing flames lost in thought. Tom looked up and smiled at the young man. He motioned to the chair across from him. Severus bowed slightly and took the seat.

"I was thinking my Lord." said Severus and Tom motioned for him to continue. "You've informed me that my potion is not doing well as expected."

"Yes. The potion has entered my system and is no longer effective. What else do you have in mind Severus?" asked Tom praying for something to help him not to cause more harm to others.

Severus pulled out the vial from his pocket. "I'll place you in a death like sleep. Hermione's due in two months. She has had no problems and the two mutts, Black and Lupin are keeping her company since she is no longer able to go to classes. Back to the potion. This will allow you not to act on the voices. Luicus and I will keep you healthy and wake you when it is time. The war plans have already been well thought out. Take the potion. It's for the best."

"Very well Severus. Come me than." said Tom rose from his chair and up to his bed chamber.

Tom walked into the room and changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. He got into bed. Severus walked into the room and handed him the potion. Tom looked at Severus and he gave him a reassuring nod. Tom drank the potion and fell into the pillow and the vial fell and hit the floor.

Severus checked his pulse and vital signs. He picked up the vial and left the room. He went down stairs and informed the house elves and the few Convent members that were at the palace to keep and eye on the king. They nodded and the Potions Master returned to Hogwarts.

~*~

Harry walked into common room and found his wife, Remus and Sirius with her. Severus walked into the room before the portrait closed. Severus leaned over and kissed his niece on the forehead. She smiled and sat down in an empty armchair. Harry sat down on the couch. He turned sideways on the couch and placed Hermione between his legs and began to rub her back and arms.

Remus leaned into his lovers arms. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. Remus asked what brought him to the room.

"I can visit my niece if I wish Lupin." hissed Severus. "But I also have another reason. I gave the king the Draught of Living Death so he could just sleep through the next two months."

"That was brilliant Uncle." said Hermione beaming at the Potions Master. "So we won't have the full blown out war!" Severus smiled at the woman.

"The only thing the king will need is a drop of your son's blood. He must be present at the birth dear." explained Severus.

"Only a drop. That's it. Nothing else." said Harry.

"That's it Harry." said Severus. "Because you've distoryed the horcuxes and that killed off six of the evil parts of the soul. But the voices are still strong. Because you're the last of them. The drop of James's blood will rid of the dark."

"What about Lily?" asked Sirius.

Severus smirked. He had done much research in rare books. "Ah, that's even better. The birth of Lily will take away Dumbledore's magic."

Remus laughed at the idea of Dumbledore turned into a muggle. It was just too wonderful. He had caused a war that wouldn't even exist if he hadn't changed the king.

"We will leave the king to choose Dumbledore's punishment for harming the next ruler of the Wizarding World." said Severus seriously. They all nodded in agreement. "I must be off dear." He rose from his seat kissed Hermione and left the room.

Harry held Hermione close in relief. It was just so simple. The war would be won without people dying. It was a dream come true. It would save many lives. He told Hermione that he would get her family from hiding when it was safe.

Hermione snuggled closer in her husband's arms. They family had been in hiding for nearly three and half months. It would be good to see them again.

~*~

Two Months Later

~*~

The Convent stood in the entrance of the palace to escort the king to Hogwarts. They wanted everything to go off without any problems. Hermione needed to be safe. Severus would wake Tom before the children would come. He would still have his mind and not Voldemort. Dumbledore would be guarded by all the Hogwarts ghosts, and the students would be safely in the Great Hall the Head of Houses would watch over them; expects for those in the Convent.

Severus walked down the stairs with Tom floating behind him on a stretcher. "Everyone ready to end this crazy war?" asked Severus, "Alright to your portkeys. Luicus and I will take the king and get things set up for Hermione." They stood around their portkeys. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." and they all vanished.

~*~

The Convent and the king appeared in the Hospital Wing and Severus placed Tom in a bed on the other side of room. He told the Convent to stay with the king. They nodded and sat down in chairs they had drawn up.

Severus and Luicus walked over to the left side of the wing where Hermione was laying. Lucius was going to delver the babies with Severus help and Poppy was going to keep an eye on Tom.

Harry pushed a stray curl from his wife's face. Sirius and Remus stood near the bed watching Hermione and Harry.

"Has her water broke yet?" Lucius asked Minerva, who was setting up a bowl of water on table near Harry.

"Not yet, but contractions are getting stronger." she informed him. "She's right on time. Thanks to Tom's potion. But I'd give her two hours and if her water has not broken it's wise to break it."

Luicus nodded in agreement. He check over Hermione and pleased at the progress. He kept an eye on his clock.

Harry smiled he was going to father of two beautiful children. Dumbledore's great plan had a wonderful and loving flaw he would have a daughter that would indeed ruin Dumbledore. The king would be restored and set the Wizarding World right once again.

Hermione gripped Harry's hand when a strong contraction ripped through her body. The pain of his wife's grip was painful, but he knew it was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

"You're doing fine love." whispered Harry.

Luicus looked at his watched and checked his goddaughter's progress. He whished that Narcissa was with them, but she was taking care of their daughter Selena. Draco was crazy about her. He spent much time as possible with her; which wasn't much at the moment. She had blonde hair, fair skin and light blue eyes. She was beautiful. The couple had named Harry and Hermione Selena's godparents.

"All right sweetheart. I have to break your water." said Luicus.

Hermione nodded through the pain of a contraction. "I'm ready to let them out."

"You'll feel some pressure." he told her. Hermione snorted at the statement. He ushered Remus, Sirius and Minerva from the area. He closed the area with the curtain. "Get ready dear."

Lucius broke Hermione's water. She gasped that the pressure and the concretions became harder and closer together. Severus gave her the minatory potions.

Severus walked over to Tom and pulled out a vial from his pocket that held the antidote to the Draught of Living Death. He checked his right pocket and made sure he had the potion that James's blood would need to defeat Voldemort.

Severus slowly poured the antidote into his king's mouth and rubbed his throat. He stuck the empty bottle back into his left pocket. He stepped back from the bed.

Tom gasped for air and slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He realized he was at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. He couldn't believe that two months had already pasted.

"Welcome back your majesty." said Severus with a slight smirk. "Hermione's giving birth as we speak." Tom smiled and nodded. "Poppy will check you over." He bowed and left the man to be taken care of by the school nurse.

"Tom." gasped Minerva and kissed his forehead and smiled. "This whole thing will end soon my love."

He took his wife's hand and held it as Poppy looked him over. She was pleased with his health. She gave him a Pepper Up Potion.

Behind the curtain…

"Hermione get ready to push." said Lucius. "Push on the next contraction."

Hermione gripped her husband's hand and pushed. Luicus counted to twenty. She relaxed. She pushed on the next one and he counted to ten. He told her the baby's head was out. Lucius instructed her to push. Hermione griped her in knees.

Lily made a loud introduction into the world. Hermione smiled when she saw her daughter. Lucius handed over Lily to Severus to clean her off.

Harry looked over at his daughter. She had small amount of black curly hair, pale skin and green eyes with a cute button nose. She weighted 6 pounds and 7 ounces and was 18 inches long.

"When ever your ready Hermione." said Luicus.

Hermione looked at her husband. He squeezed her hand gently and said, "Bring our baby boy into the world." She nodded and pushed hard.

Severus smiled at the infant as he gave her a bath and gave her shots. He turned to his niece once he was done.

Hermione screamed and James came making a even louder entrance than his sister five minutes later. She looked at her son and smiled. She turned to her uncle and nodded.

James had messy black hair, pale skin, green eyes and button nose. He was 6 pounds and 5 ounces and 14 inches.

Severus took some of James's blood and mixed it into a light blue potion and watched it turn into a deep red potion. He smiled. It end the terror of Voldemort. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and told her she did good and stepped out from behind the curtain.

Severus walked over to Tom, who was sitting up holding Minerva's hand. He was glad he was holding onto his mind. Severus bowed and held out the potion. "It's ready. You must take it now."

Tom took the vial without a second thought, and took the vile tasting potion. Severus pulled Minerva back from the bed when a black smoke left his body. He turned and saw that smoke was leaving behind the drawn curtain. He knew that horcux had left Harry's scar. The smoke cleared from around the wizard.

Tom had short sliver hair, pale skin, brown eyes and broad shoulders. Minerva thought her husband and king never looked better. She looked at Severus who nodded to tell her it worked. She quickly pulled him into his arms.

Tom smiled and held Minerva close and whispered, "It's over my love."

Lucius opened the curtain revealing Hermione holding Lily and James and Harry smiling at his wife and children. He looked across the wing and bowed his head. He turned and whispered in his wife's ear. Hermione nodded and handed James to Harry. He got up from his seat and walked across the wing.

Harry stood next to the king's bed and smiled. "Your majesty say hello to James."

"Well, hello young Prince. You saved my life today. I thank you." said Tom as he gently stroked the baby's hand. "Go on and go back to that wife of yours."

Harry bowed and went back over to Hermione and sat back down in his chair. They sat discussing who to name the children's godparents. They choose Severus and Minerva. Severus and Minerva weren't expecting being asked but humbly accepted to be the children's godparents.

~*~

Albus screamed when he felt his magic leave him. He didn't know what happen. He was once of the most powerful wizards. He was now a muggle. He knew Potter had something to with it but he didn't know how.

"No! No the mud-blood had a daughter. No!" screamed Dumbledore.

The ghost of Hogwarts sat in the room roaring in laughter. The great Albus Dumbledore was a muggle. It was a story that will remain in Hogwarts.

~*~

The next the morning Harry went and got Anna and Sean from Gryffindor Castle. He took them to Hogwarts. They walked into the Hospital Wing. Anna stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the king sitting bedside her daughter holding Lily.

Tom chuckled at the witch. Anna snapped out of her shock and bow slightly before she stepped forward. He gently handed Lily over to her grandmother. Sean held James. Tom sat back and watched the family with a smile. Soon he would have to address the Wizarding World.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review.

I fear we are a chapter away from the end of the story!

This long chapter is to make up for such a delay in a post!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tom had Albus moved to the royal palace dungeons. He wanted to keep a close eye on the man that had ruined his life. He needed to find a good source of punishment. He had heard many things from Harry about mental wards in the muggle world. He was most likely going for the muggle world punishments since Dumbledore had been around magic all his life. The dementors kiss was the easy way out and Minerva agreed.

The matter of the two youngest Weaselys about attacking Hermione and Harry. Tom was going to let Harry do the punishment for them. It was only fair.

Tom stood in the palace throne room with Minerva who sat on her throne and smiled at her husband. He threw his wife and queen a wink. He turned to the room of reporters.

"Thank you for coming. Now my story is a long one. Please have a seat." said Tom waving his hand and chairs appeared. "I will not have this story slandered." he sat down. "Severus the truth serum."

Severus walked up the stairs bowed slightly took out a vial from his robes and placed three drops of potion. He stepped back and returned to his post near the queen.

The reporters spent several hours questioning their once king. Minerva sat near making sure the question where the right ones to be asked. The witches and wizards of the press were in shock by the time Severus had given Tom the antidote.

"Your majesty who will take over the throne once you are gone?" asked a Daily Prophet reporter.

"That will wait for another day. You are all dismissed and thank you." said Tom and he watched the room empty.

Minerva stood up and held out her hands to her husband. Tom smiled and took them into his own. He pulled her into his arms. It was wonderful to have her back. The press had been dealt with. It was a beginning for setting things right.

The news of the King's return was everywhere and the news of the "Greater Good" Albus Dumbledore was behind a war that didn't have be to fought had cost thousands of lives. It shocked the entire world, and it had finally died down right before graduation.

The quidditch field was transformed into a large stadium for the graduating class with rows of chairs sat on the field and a large long stage was present in front for the professors.

Minerva stepped up to the podium and looked at among the class and visitors. She smiled. "Welcome friends and family. I know many of you never thought this day would come, and some are: "Thank you God they're going to be out of my hair." the crowd chuckled. "I have spent years watching students walk through the halls of Hogwarts and I have never seen a class like this one. Everyone is different and shine in their own way. Now each head of house will call your graduates." Minerva stepped aside and each Head called their students and they received their scrolls. "Minerva returned to the podium and said, "Well done students. I'm please to present to you the Class of 1998!"

Sirius pulled his godson into his arms and gave him a hug. Remus smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead and the marauders switched kids. Harry and Hermione found themselves surrounded by their family. The congratulating was over Hermione finally got her hands on her two children.

"Well, one chapter is over and it's time to start a new one." said Hermione as they left Hogwarts grounds.

~*~

Albus found himself in the palace throne room surrounded by guards, court officials and aurors. The King and Queen looked down from their thrones each of their crowns shined in the light. Albus felt scared for the first time in his life.

"Albus Dumbledore stand." ordered the king. He stood up from his chair. "You have committed crimes against the crown of Wizarding Britain. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

"Yes I do Tom Riddle. You are not king. I am king." said Dumbledore. "I-"

"Silence!" snapped the king and Dumbledore closed his mouth. "You are a muggle. You will be treated as such in a Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane. The sentence is for life. Kingsley take him away."

The auror stepped forward bowed and took the old muggle from the palace and to the muggle world where he would remain.

"Ronald and Ginny Weasely step forward and be judged!" called Tom and the two redheads stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen you have been asking whom is to take my place as king." The room of reporters and court members whispered among themselves. "Lord and Lady Potter please step forward."

Harry and Hermione stepped out from the crowd and walked up to the throne. They bowed to the king and queen.

"Harry, you shall set punishment for the two Weaselys." said the king with a smirk.

Harry turned to his once two friends and smirked evilly. He held out his hand for their wands. The auror next to him handed Harry two wands. Harry held them up for the crowd to see them.

"I hear by snap your wands." said Harry and snapped them in half. "You are hereby banned from the wizarding world and stripped of your magic."

Tom flicked his wand and the two Weaselys lost their magic. "Place them into a children's work home," and auror took the two redheads away from the room and the wizarding world for good.

~*~

As the years passed, Hogwarts became one of the most requested and popular wizarding schools in the world turning out the most highly qualified workers through their ten year school program and through the help of the Headmaster Severus Snape.

The Ministry was turned around through Luicus's help, and laws were added to ensure the wizarding world safety from the muggle world. They had placed watching programs for muggle-born students and if they were mistreated because of magical abilities were taken from those families and placed in a Wizarding Home for Children.

The rule of Minerva and Tom Riddle had gone down in history for their years of peace throughout the Wizarding Britain. They had brought the wizarding world out of the darkness and into the light. They had brought back peace to the world.

The king and queen died peacefully in their sleep in a loving embrace, and now it was Harry's turn to take on the throne. He would do as his king had done, lead and to keep peace throughout the world.

The throne room was full of reporters, Lords, Ladies, friends and family. Harry and Hermione entered the room side by side. They stopped at the thrones turned and faced the people.

The Father of the Britain Church stood before them with two crowns that rested on two pillows. "Do you, Lord Harry James Potter swear to up hold the laws to lead and govern the Wizarding World?"

"I so swear." said Harry his voice rang out clear throughout the room.

The father picked up a gold and sliver crown that was encrusted with rubies, emeralds and diamonds. He slowly lowered it onto his head.

He moved over to Hermione. "Do you, Lady Hermione Jean Potter swear to up hold the laws to lead and govern the Wizarding World with your King at your side?"

"I so swear." said Hermione her voice rang out for all those to hear.

The father picked up a smaller crown that was sliver and gold with rubies, emeralds and diamonds. He slowly lowered the crown onto her head.

"I'm pleased to present to you King Harry and Queen Hermione Potter!" said the father and applauses rang throughout the crowd.

Harry and Hermione smiled down at their children and their eight grandchildren and one great-granddaughter.

The Wizarding World had a new king and queen. The future looked bright because they were ready for a war if one was to arise nor would they let another man become so power hungry again. The King and Queen would lead them into a new era.

* * *

The End!

I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
